The Runaways
by LexiLindale35
Summary: Clarke Griffin has lived her life by the book. Always a good girl, never gave into her wanderlust. That all changes one Sunday afternoon when a stranger hijacks her car. Bellamy Blake is on the run. He's running from his past, but mostly he's running from the cops. He didn't ask Clarke to help him out of this mess. But then again maybe they can find a to keep him out of jail.
1. Chapter 1

I, Clare Griffin, was never one for adventure. I wanted to be, I dreamt of running out of town and never looking back. My jeep, my baby, was filled with blankets and extra clothes. I spent hours at the book store staring at the maps wondering which city was the closest. I knew she could survive on my own. Hell my mom would never cut off my bank account. I knew I could make a run for it whenever I wanted to.

There was nothing in this town tying me down. Even my mother wouldn't worry after she found out I was safe wherever I ended up.

She was one of the main reasons why I hated this place. My mother didn't stay around long enough to learn who I was. I wasn't the little girl I used to be. I had changed, probably around the time my mom stopped paying attention. She didn't ask how my day was going, she didn't even have dinner at the same time as me

At first I understood, Abby is a surgeon she has odd hours. But when she started spending more nights at the hospital with her patients, when she started to tell me little things about the nurses, I knew my mother was avoiding me. For the longest time my family told me I was too much like my father. They said I had his eyes, his smile. I even had his personality, his humor.

Maybe that was my mother's problem. Maybe she couldn't stand the sight of me because I was exactly like the man she claimed to hate.

Still no matter what happened I could never hate my life. No I was just lonely. I had a few close friends, but I never felt that connection. I had known Wells since I was a baby and even he didn't really know who I was. Even with Finn and Lexa I never fully clicked with them. They were there and they were nice but they weren't the end all be all kind of love I thought I was looking for.

Not that I was actually looking. I was stuck in Pennsylvania. All the good ones were taken. I didn't even care about gender and I still couldn't find someone who made my heart stop and my stomach fill with butterflies. I wasn't picky, I gave everyone a chance. Sometimes I started to believe I was destined to be alone.

I had been alone ever since I could remember. My mom and dad got divorced when I was seven. That year started the spilt birthdays, the second Christmases. My dad moved to Texas and my mom refused to let me go along. It was a nasty divorce. The mother always gets custody of the child when things go down like they did with my parents. If I was lucky I got to see my dad over the summer. Sometimes that didn't happen.

Sometimes my mom decided she wasn't going to let me go at all. I can still remember how I went an entire year without seeing my father. Phone calls weren't enough when you were only eight years old.

I was usually content with being alone. I had my books and my characters. I could find things to occupy myself. But there's a difference between being alone and feeling lonely. I was tired of being lonely. Still I couldn't find something or someone to fill the void. It was a small town after all.

Lexa and I ended things last week. I wasn't heart broken but I did miss her. In the end we were more like best friends than lovers. But it seemed like friends wasn't a possibility when Lexa cheated on me both mentally and physically. It didn't hurt me as badly as it should.

I was starting to think something was wrong with me. A betrayal like that was what they wrote books about. All the love songs gone wrong were the pain of the woman scorned. But I didn't feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. No I just felt like it was time to move on with my life. Maybe that was my problem, maybe I didn't feel enough to get hurt or make a connection.

Maybe I had closed myself off after I watched my father move across the country from his only daughter.

The same thing happened when I found out Finn was seeing another girl. I was hurt for a few days. I actually thought we were going to last. He made me laugh and he seemed like a nice guy. Then he pretended like he didn't know me when his real girlfriend came around and well I didn't want to be the other woman. In fact I refused to be the other woman. I ended things with him, not before calling him every name in the book.

I cried over Finn. For some reason I couldn't find the tears for Lexa.

Which brings me here, contemplating on whether or not I should actually just go for it. Point my baby blue Jeep Wrangler towards the interstate and never look back. I was old enough to choose which parent I should get to live with. Hell I was supposed to go off to college this fall. I was supposed to start my life and become someone. Who says I had to stay here in this little town?

I wasn't sure what was holding me back. Certainly not my mother. My mom was on my back to pick a major. She kept nagging me about medicine, being the head of surgery made her cocky. But I didn't want to do that. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do. I loved my stories, I loved using my mind for more than medical procedures.

Every time I fought my mom on a major she told me she couldn't build a life or a career out of creativity.

I had done my research after my dad moved. It was only a twenty four hour drive from my hometown of Lancaster to Houston, Texas. I had always been in love with the lone star state. I dreamt of the big skies that went on for miles. Whenever I went to visit him I felt at home. The loneliness was gone when we spent our nights staring up at the stars. My dad had a way of making my life with my mother seem like a distant memory.

I wanted to pick a college down in Texas. Money didn't matter, I had my pick to choose from. Between both of my parents jobs I knew I could go wherever I wanted to go. I had applied to the big names, now I was just waiting to hear back.

I sighed as I turned onto the main road and drove back towards my house. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon which I somehow had off from the bookstore I worked at. I picked up the part time job while I was still in high school as a way of bothering my mom and making a little extra cash that was all my own. I kept it in my own account cleverly titled run away money.

The sun was bright, the sky seemed to go on for miles as I pulled to a stop at the red light. I scanned the radio for a better station and found an old country song I loved playing. For a moment I didn't hate this town or this day. I was content to sit in my jeep and dream of all the places I could be right now.

I was sitting there minding my own business, singing along to the radio when it happened. My car door opened and someone got into the passenger side. The light was still red, but his voice didn't shake, "drive."

"What? Who are you?" my voice shook as I gripped the wheel. I kept my foot pressed on the break even though he was in a rush. I wasn't one to break the law for no reason. Not for a stranger, no matter how good-looking he was.

"It doesn't matter just drive!" he screamed at me. I panicked and then pushed down on the gas, running the red light. A truck skid to a stop before hitting us and honked his horn loudly. I couldn't help but laugh as I left him behind, speeding down the road.

I couldn't help but glanced in the rearview mirror, but there were no sings of sirens chasing us.

I held the wheel tightly. My fingers were turning white as I tried to control the panic I was feeling. The adrenaline of running that light wore off as fast as it had appeared, "great now I'm going to have to explain that ticket to my mother."

The stranger sighed, "that's the least of my problems."

I glanced over at him, his shaggy blonde hair hanging in his eyes. He had stubble around his jaw, his brown eyes were surrounded by dark circles. He looked tired and crazy. Slowly I swallowed the lump in my throat wondering how I was suddenly sitting in my jeep with a crazy person. There had been whispers earlier this week of someone like him running around. Or maybe that was another story I had been dreaming about.

Sometimes I had a hard time remembering the real world and the world I created inside my head. There was always a story going on inside my head. It had gotten me into a lot of trouble when I was younger.

"So where am I taking you? Or better yet where are you taking me?"

I sounded more confident than I felt. I let out a slow breath and continued driving at a normal pace. The panicked boy beside me kept staring out my windows like he was waiting for someone to start chasing us. His hands were fidgeting in his lap. I could tell he was nervous about something.

"I don't know," he said sighing. He thought for a moment and then glanced in my direction, "go to fifty one Edenweld lane."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I turned onto the next street that would lead us to that address, "what's there?"

"My house," he whispered his eyes staying on the road. He sighed, seeming content with this slow pace. I couldn't help but notice his black hoodie pulling against his arms. His blonde hair wasn't natural even if the roots were the same color. I have been a blonde my entire life and I had never seen a shade as perfect as the one he was currently wearing.

He was hiding from something. Or maybe he was running from someone.

The radio filled with static just before an announcement was made, "residents of Lancaster please be advised there is a fugitive on the loose. Bellamy Blake has evaded police custody for the last twenty four hours. He was last seen on Oregon Pike. It is believed that he is traveling on foot. Please be cautious as this individual is very dangerous."

I looked down at my hands, my knuckles were white as the stranger flipped off the newscast. I took in another deep breath forcing my fear down, "I take it you're Bellamy Blake."

He laughed, a deep laugh that seemed to come from the back of his throat. If this was a different time, a different place, I might have found that laugh as well as his deep voice attractive. Right now I wasn't sure what to think let alone feel, "ding ding, we have a winner."

"They say you're dangerous," I was unusually calm for someone who was driving with a criminal. I was calm on the outside, inside my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I was used to staying level headed in situations such as this one. My mind was racing to find a way out of this one.

Then again I wasn't sure I wanted out of it.

He shrugged, "maybe I am. Maybe I'm waiting for the right moment to pull out my gun or my knife. You don't know."

I clicked my tongue. I had seen enough shows on Deadline to know that if a man was truly dangerous he would've pulled that weapon out already, "if you were going to hurt me you would've done that already."

"I take it you don't watch the news regularly," I turned down Edenweld lane and it was filled with cop cars. There were all surrounding a little white house. They were speaking to a neighbor who was crying. Bellamy's eyes went wide, "shit. Keep driving."

I tried not to freak out as he ducked below the window and I drove as normally as possible past all the sirens. I took in a deep breath, pausing at the stop sign and then turning down another road away from them.

I never considered myself a good girl until this moment. I had never broken the law, I had never shoplifted or even spoke back to my mother. I did as I was told, I lived with the parent I didn't even like. I was boring, I followed the rules. But for some reason I wanted to break them. I looked over at Bellamy and I wanted to help him escape the people who were looking for him.

I swallowed that want and then wondered where it had come from. I wasn't normally so trusting or inviting. I shouldn't even want to help a criminal but for some reason Bellamy didn't look like one.

"What did you do?" I still had no idea where I was going.

He raised an eyebrow, "wouldn't you like to know?"

He pushed his unnatural hair out of his face and then looked me up and down. A shiver fell down my spine as I felt his eyes linger on my legs, then make their way up towards my face. I sat up straighter, thinking of a way to help someone who seemed more than innocent. Or at least didn't seem like a felon.

"I'll cut your hair. Dye it another color, they'll never know. Blend in and you can get out," I turned towards the city where the little convince stores wouldn't know me

"You can't help me," he closed his eyes, "I should just turn myself in. Shit I need to get out of here."

"Let me help you," I held the wheel as tightly as I could. If I held on tight enough he might just let him help him out of this mess.

"I'm not the boyfriend who needs fixing up Clarke Griffin. I'm the monster who needs locked up. Don't confuse the two."

My eyes went wide as he said my name. My entire facade fell as I tried to hide my surprise. How did he know me? Maybe he had seen me around. Maybe he saw my name on one of the books in the back. Still something about the fact that this fugitive knew who I was didn't settle with me. His deep voice was pretty and could spin the best of lies. I tried to remember that as I held my head high.

I stole a glance at him and then I felt the fear leave my body.

I wasn't afraid of Bellamy Blake, "I'm not going to fix you. Whatever you did is between you and them. But I can help you," my mind went back to Wells and how easily I had let him fall on his own in a situation like this, "you have no choice. I'm in on this now."

"You're crazy. You'll end up in jail," he sighed and shook his head. He seemed to be fighting on whether or not he wanted me to stay. He looked like he had had been alone for a long time now, "another ruined life on my conscious. Do you think I want that?"

Maybe I was crazy. Or maybe I had finally felt that rush. I realized that it wasn't fear that held me back. It was responsibility, acceptance from my mother. I didn't need acceptance from this stranger. I didn't even care about what he had done. Although I would like to know his story. Maybe if I tried hard enough he would share a piece of it with me.

Sitting there with Bellamy beside me, I didn't care what he had done, he didn't even know me. Then again he might since he knew my name. Either way I had a chance to start over. Most people didn't get a second chance at life. I looked at Bellamy. I swallowed once more. I knew once the words were out of my mouth there was no turning back.

I smiled, "no one knows you have help. Trust me two heads are better than one."


	2. Chapter 2

I swung my jeep into the parking lot of a little convenient store, "I'll get the dye. You lay low."

"What makes you think you I won't up and bolt the moment you leave me here? I don't want to get you into trouble Clarke."

I shrugged. I had no idea if he would stay. But I wouldn't let him know that it worried me, "suit yourself. I'm offering to help you. The cops are looking everywhere for you Blake. You need my help."

Bellamy grabbed my wrist before I could turn away, "what's in it for you?"

I smiled, pulling away as I shrugged. There really wasn't anything in it for me. No in the end I would get in trouble too. But that didn't stop me, "getting out of this one horse town."

I left him sitting there in the unlocked car as I wandered into the store. I stopped in the aisle that had the dye, watching the guy behind the counter continue to read his magazine. I took a few deep breaths as I stood in front of the hair dye. I didn't think I needed to change my color, no one knew he was in my car. This was the luckiest break he had gotten.

I had scissors at my house, I didn't need to buy some here. I took in a deep breath wondering how in depth the search for Bellamy would become. My heart was pounding, my hands were sweaty. After this entire thing was over I wasn't sure I would do good with a lie detector. I grabbed the darkest shade of brown and then made my way towards the snacks.

My mom is a health nut, so chances are there was nothing for us to eat tonight. I knew convincing him to come back to my house would be difficult but dying his hair would be easiest in my shower. Plus no one would be home. Maybe he'd fall asleep in a real bed and I could learn more about why he was on the run.

I took my items up to the counter and the man barely looked up from the magazine. He rang up the stuff and I paid, hurrying out before he looked at my face. I climbed back into my jeep not at all surprised to see Bellamy still hiding in the back.

"I knew you wouldn't bail," I backed out of the lot and started down the back roads towards my house.

"Where are we going?" He pulled one of my old baseball hates onto his head and climbed back into the front seat.

I turned right, no cops were around. Still I'd be nervous if I were him too, "my house. It'll be easier to use my bathroom. Then you can eat something too."

He sighed, "and your mom will be perfectly fine with you helping a criminal?"

I shrugged, "she's never home so it doesn't matter."

Bellamy was quiet as I turned into my neighborhood. I swallowed the tension, "but I bet you haven't slept in an actual bed in a while huh? How long have you been running?"

He mirrored my shrug, "too long now. I stopped keeping track when I got back here."

I pulled into the driveway but grabbed his hand before he could get out of the jeep, "look I won't make you tell me what happened. Whatever it is it's bad and you have to deal with that. But you don't look dangerous to me. You look like someone who could use a break."

For a second Bellamy offered me a small smile. It was familiar, something I had seen when I was younger. But just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, "you always had a soft heart Griffin."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "right. So care to let me in one the secret? Since you seem to know me."

He laughed as he pushed opened the door, "third grade. I'm actually hurt you don't remember."

My mind was foggy, I tried to erase the memories from that time. That was the start of the divorce when my world fell apart. I swallowed my confusion and stumbled up the walk trying to catch him. I opened the front door, the house quiet and empty like it always was. We didn't need a big house because no one was ever home.

But my mother was all about appearances.

I locked the door behind us and took in a breath, "bathroom is first door on the right at the top of the stairs. I'm going to put this stuff in my room. I'll meet you there."

Bellamy looked in awe at his surroundings. Like I said my mom liked appearances so our house was overly decorated with black and white fixtures. Half of the statues were worth more than my car. I turned away and walked through the kitchen towards my room. I had the room on the first floor far away from my mother and the occasional man she would bring home.

I set our stuff down and grabbed the boxes of dye. Then I grabbed the scissors out of my desk and found Bellamy still standing in the foyer. He was staring at the few baby pictures my mom put up. She stopped trying with pictures after I turned eleven.

She also took down all the ones of my father and I before the divorce was even final. The walls were pretty bare now. It was eerie how cold and empty the house felt now that I was seeing it through someone else's eyes.

I pulled on his arm trying to get away from the living room, "let's go slow poke."

"You're rich," he whispered still staring.

"My mom is rich. I am not," I sighed as I shut the bathroom door, "do you think they're going to search houses for you?"

He shook his head, "they think I got out of town. I listened to the news while you were in the store. They think I might have possibly gotten out of Pennsylvania. So I think for now I'm safe."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and then nodded my head as I mixed the dye together. My hands weren't shaking and my eyes filled with tears from the smell. I was still holding it together.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving Clarke. You aren't coming with me. You're done helping me after this."

I pushed him towards the tub and made him sit on the side. I put a towel over his shoulders and started to cut his long curls, "and where are you going to go? What's your plan?"

He shrugged making me cut a strand lopsided, "I had one plan. The file at my house. But now I have nothing because I'm sure they found that already."

"What's in the file? What do you need that badly?"

Bellamy shook his head, "it doesn't matter now. None of it matters. I'm going to end up in jail no matter what. I don't know why I'm stalling," his brown eyes found mine, "I don't know why I am tangling you up in my web."

He let out a slow breath and if I wasn't standing behind him I was pretty sure he would've kissed me. My hands had gone still in his hair and my heart was pounding. My mouth was completely dry. Bellamy turned back around and I cut off another piece of hair. I let the awkward moment go as he freed me from his eyes. When he turned away it was like I could think straight again. He made my mind shut off, something no one else could ever do.

"I want to help you Bellamy," I ran my hands through his hair, "please let me help you."

"I can't have another life on my hands Clarke. I have to get back to her," he stopped short and then shook his head, "you can't help me."

I let the silence fall as I finished cutting his hair and started dying the ugly blonde back to a more natural color. I took in a breath, through my mouth, as I pulled the plastic cap over the dye.

"Third grade?" I asked sitting down beside him. I knocked his knee with mine.

Bellamy smiled again, "you were the only girl who stood up for me. My first day in a brand new school and all the boys laughed at my dirty hand me down clothes. You came over and offered me your hand. You said, 'my names Clarke. I'll be your friend.' You were the only one nice to me."

I couldn't find the memory, but I did recall a new kid in third grade, "you were the foster child."

He nodded, "yeah. I was."

"I'm sorry I tried to forget all the things that happened that year. It's the year of the divorce," I winced as he looked at me, "but I wish I could remember you."

He shrugged, "it's okay. You still have that big heart it seems. The one who offered me the hand back then and the one who offered it to me now. You don't even care what I did. But here you are, dying my hair and giving me a hiding place."

"I do this all the time. It's none in the crime scene to hit me up if you need hiding," I got a laugh out of him before he pulled the mask back on, "I know I said I wouldn't ask. But it might be easier to help you if I knew what happened."

The timer went off as Bellamy contemplated my offer. He shook his head as I stood up and told him it was time to shower out the color. I walked out of the bathroom wondering how I was supposed to help someone who wouldn't let me in.

I sat in my bed thinking back to third grade. I didn't remember meeting Bellamy. But I do remember laughing with him on one of the hardest days of my life. The day my parents told me what all the fighting was about. I remember his skinny little eight year old self telling me it would be okay.

I smiled as that memory came back. He pulled me through what was my darkest moment. It was only fair that I repaid the favor. I had to help him through this, no matter what the consequences.

My dad could help. I just had to call him. Or better yet I had to show up at his doorstep.

Bellamy found his way to my bedroom wearing just a towel. His appearance snapped me back into reality and out of the plans I was slowly making. I had to physically restrain myself from letting my jaw fall as I continued to stare at his chest. It was still glistening from his shower, the dark hair complimented his eyes so much more.

"So if you're done checking me out can we eat something? I'm starving," he pulled the same shirt on and I felt my cheeks blush.

"I was not checking you out," I stuttered as he threw the ruined towel on my floor. My face was hot as I looked away and grabbed a bag of chips, "we have pizza. I'll put it in the oven."

Bellamy started eating a few things as I pre heated the oven. I leaned against the counter thinking about my eight year old self. Did I remember him and just block it all out?

I knew it was crazy to help him. I was crazy for bringing him home. I knew the consequences, I'd be given jail time for cutting his hair. I was aiding a criminal. But every time he broke down and told me a little more about him I couldn't turn away. There was more to his story. There had to be.

"Do you have anything to drink princess?" His voice startled me. I jumped slightly as he walked around and stood across from me.

"Princess?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "look at your castle. It's huge."

I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue before I reminded him this wasn't my castle, it belonged to my mother. I took in a deep breath, "yeah in the fridge."

He grabbed a soda and smiled, "so you really don't remember me? Not even a little bit?"

He handed me a can and I sighed, "I remember you telling me it would be okay. You said parents are overrated," I laughed as the memory came back to me, "but I don't remember meeting you."

He nodded, "yeah you came to school crying. You beat up Harper for calling you a baby. Then you told me that your dad didn't love your mom anymore and that he was leaving."

My eyes went wide, "you remember all that?"

"I kinda really liked you," he bit his lip as the oven sounded. I put the frozen pizza into the oven, "but that doesn't matter. Because I'm not going to get out of this."

"My dad can help Bellamy. He's an attorney. Tell me what happened."

He shook his head, "the less you know the better."

"Have you always been so stubborn?"

He flashed me a rare smile and nodded, "oh yeah. This stubbornness along with my ruggedly handsome looks, and amazing charm gets me all the ladies."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure."

I had a feeling finding out his story would be like pulling teeth. But if I played my cards right maybe he would tell me. Maybe I could help him through this mess and find a way out of this town all at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished our pizza Bellamy could barely stay awake. I closed my bedroom door and told him to take the other side of my bed. He looked surprised and I promised him I didn't bite. He made a comment about how he couldn't promise the same thing.

Still he had passed out in less than ten minutes. Which left me laying there staring at him. He looked so small sleeping beside me. The hard and defensive boy was gone. I wondered again what he could've possibly done to get into so much trouble. I sighed as I resisted the urge to push a small curl out of his face.

I knew if I didn't wake up before him he would bolt. I had to make sure I woke up before him. I didn't want him leaving before I had a chance to help him.

I closed my eyes dreaming of another place and time where Bellamy wasn't on the run. A time when we might have been friends. An easier time when my problems didn't seem so big. In my dreams I remembered the shaggy haired boy.

Or maybe I just created a new version.

I wasn't asleep for long before I woke up to someone kicking me. My eyes struggled to open as the bed wiggled beneath me. I heard a cough and a strangled cry as I woke up. Bellamy was tossing and turning, the covers pulled against mine. He cried out, his face was pulled in worry. I turned and sat up trying to wake him.

"Octavia!" He screamed for someone, his voice breaking as I shook him. He looked scared and alone. He looked terrified of losing whoever Octavia was.

"Wake up," I was praying my mom couldn't hear him. He wasn't that loud but still. I didn't want to deal with her right now, "Bellamy. Hey wake up. It's just a dream."

His eyes shot open and he looked around, "what? What happened?"

He was sweating and really warm. I pulled my hand off his chest as he ran a hand through his hair, "it was a nightmare. You called for Octavia."

He winced as he rubbed his eyes, "shit I'm sorry. Was I loud?"

I sighed, "no. But who is Octavia? Want to talk about it?"

He sighed and leaned his head against the headboard, "I guess I should tell you what happened."

"You think?" I whispered as my hair fell down onto my shoulder. I noticed he had taken off his shirt in the middle of the night. A sight that I wasn't used to. A handsome boy in my bed, his skin dark against my sheets.

It was a sight I could get used to. With his dark bed head pressed against his forehead. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I shook that thought away as his voice snapped me back into reality. I couldn't care for him more than this. I couldn't do more than help him.

Falling for someone was hard. Falling for a criminal, was even harder.

"Okay I uh. I'll tell you," he winced as he looked at me, "but I don't want your help. I'll tell you and we'll move on with our lives okay? I'll go find a way out of this and you stay here away from me and the possibility of jail."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever you say."

I didn't mean it. I was going to find a way to get him out of this. No matter how hard it was I knew my dad would help. It wasn't his fault I hadn't seen him, it was my mothers. She wouldn't let me go. So now I was going to make the choice for her.

I would finally walk across the border and never look back.

I jumped as Bellamy cleared his throat. He balled his hands up and then looked around. His eyes wouldn't settle on anything. I could tell what he was doing. He was trying to find an object to ground himself. He was starting to process the running, he was going to panic soon.

He kept his eyes forward as he started to talk, "my mom wasn't a bad mom. She was a great mom. They took me away because I kept running. She was struggling to make ends meet and she fell in with the wrong crowd. I would run away whenever those guys would come to the house. She was high the night the police took me. She didn't even care."

I couldn't help it. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I wanted him to know I cared.

His voice got deeper like he was fighting off tears, "anyways that was her wake up call. She straightened up and got a real job. She got off the drugs and I went back home. I was twelve when that I finally happened. It wasn't perfect but we were a family. Then she met a guy. A nice guy, he even cared about me. She got pregnant. She said we were going to be a real family."

I squeezed his hand as he stopped, "you don't have to tell me the rest. Not if you don't want to."

"I was thirteen when she was born. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her head full of black hair, her dark eyes exactly like mine. I held her in my arms and I never wanted to let anything bad happen to her. My sister, my responsibility."

I pulled the blanket up, "Octavia."

He nodded, "I gave her that name. Augustus had a sister. She was strong and brave. I wanted my sister to have that same back bone. She was barely one when my mom died. Car accident. Her and Andrew were both gone."

"So you went into foster care together?" I asked quietly trying to keep him going.

He sighed and finally looked at me. His tears were big, "yeah. We stayed together. I wouldn't let them take my sister. We moved a lot, I didn't like to listen. Whenever the parents were too strict with her or they wouldn't let me help I would run away. Once they wanted to adopt Octavia and not me. It was world war three in that house. Thankfully the workers knew they had to keep us together. Octavia didn't know life without me. I was practically her parent."

"You were twelve Bell. That had to be hard."

He nodded slowly, "we stayed with the last family the longest. When I turned eighteen the Murphy's kicked me out. They wouldn't let me take Octavia. The state wouldn't either. Told me I was too young, she needed a mother and a father. It didn't matter that I was her brother. Her flesh and blood. It's not right."

He got quiet again. I kept his hand in mine as I thought over his story. I still didn't understand why he was being chased. I mean his story didn't involve anything as bad as the news was reporting.

"John, he's about my age. A little younger. He likes to tease Octavia. He likes to take his anger out on her. I watched him give her a black eye before I left. Niko had to restrain me from beating his skull in."

My eyes went wide, "what did you do?"

"She's six Clarke. Six years old and scared. Niko says she cries for me but they tell her to shut up. They tell her to grow up and realize she doesn't need me. They don't want her they want the money the state gives them. I'm her brother, she's my responsibility. So last week I took her. I couldn't let them keep her."

I squeezed his hand tighter as he kept his gaze on mine, "so they want you for kidnapping?"

"Not just kidnapping. I wanted to bring her back here to our old house. But before I could get her away John found us. He was drunk and kept talking about how much he wanted Octavia to be his sister and not mine."

This was it. The truth was about to be told. I held my breath waiting for him to tell me what happened next. Except he stopped, his eyes falling on the crack at the bottom of my door.

I saw a light under my door and I jumped. My mom was awake. We were too loud. I took in a breath and put my hand over his mouth as she walked through the kitchen. She knocked on my door and I laid down. Bellamy was covered by the shadows.

"Clarke?" Her voice was soft as she knocked once more, "are you awake?"

I kept my eyes on Bellamy as she stayed on the other side of the door. Thankfully she didn't open it. I realized once the coast was clear and I let go of my breath I was still holding his hand. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look as angry either. He wasn't pulling away from me this time.

"What happened Bellamy?"

He shook his head, "I can't. I just. If I tell you you won't look at me like that anymore."

I blushed, thankful the shadows were covering the red that filled my cheeks, "I don't look at you any certain way."

He rolled his eyes, "sure princess. I noticed you checking me out all those years in school. You might not remember me, but I do remember you."

I bit my lip as he laid facing the ceiling. I had no memory of checking out Bellamy Blake. Just the imprint of him lying shirtless beside me. My cheeks were burning red at this point. I was surprised I hadn't caught on fire yet.

"Bellamy. Please don't go," my voice was quiet, his hand still warm pressed against mine. I felt my walls start to crack, "I just. I don't care about the rest of the story. I want to help you."

"And how are you going to help me princess?"

"I have a plan. But I'm not telling you until tomorrow. If I wake up and you're gone, well then I guess you'll never find out if it'll work."

Bellamy rolled to his side to face me. He was smiling this time. He let out a slow breath and moved his hand. At first I thought he was pulling away. But instead he moved his big palm so that his fingers were laced through mine.

I offered him my own smile as he yawned, "sweet dreams princess."

"Yeah," my throat felt dry, "you too."

I didn't realize until I closed my eyes that maybe I should've heard the end of that story. After all, maybe I was getting in way over my head. Then again maybe I was finally putting one foot in front of the other and finding the path I was supposed to take.

It didn't matter. I wanted to help him, just like I wanted to be his friend in third grade. I might not remember that day, but I remembered the little girl I was before my parents tore her apart. I remembered the good. I still had that heart beating inside my chest.

I knew after hearing his story there was no going back. I would help Bellamy no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

The second time I woke up the bed was empty. My hand reached for the side Bellamy had been on and my heart sank when I realized he wasn't there. The sun was shining through my window. He bailed the moment I couldn't stop him. I sighed as my eyes opened lazily and I looked at my sheets.

I guess he was telling the truth. He really didn't want to see me go to jail.

My eyes traveled towards my bathroom attached to my room. The door was closed and I heard someone on the other side. Maybe he hadn't bailed after all. I couldn't help but let that hopefulness seep into my stomach along with the butterflies that were there when I remembered him falling asleep beside me. I closed my eyes as the door opened and then the bed groaned and sank back down. After a moment I felt the tips of his fingers run down my arm gently.

"I know you're awake," his deep voice was still laced with sleep and it gave me goosebumps.

I couldn't stop my smile as I opened my eyes and took in his bed head. He pulled his hand away from my arm, the cold rushed in to take its spot, "you didn't leave."

He shrugged as he leaned back against the head board, his legs crossed on my bed, "I figured since you're the only one trying to help me I should hear your plan. If I don't like I then I'll bail and keep you safe."

I rolled my eyes as I sat up and felt like something had changed between us last night. We weren't exactly friends, but we weren't strangers anymore either. We were keeping each other's secrets now, "did you hear my mom leave?"

He nodded, "she came to check on you. I hid in the bathroom. She didn't come into the room though. But she opened your door."

I nodded, "okay. Well let's get some breakfast and I'll tell you my plan."

My stomach grumbled at the same moment as his. I laughed as he pulled his shirt back on and I grabbed a sweatshirt. Bellamy didn't seem to find anything funny this morning, which disappointed me. Because I had found out last night that he had a beautiful laugh, one that sounded like the melody I had been searching for.

"It's more like lunch at this point," Bellamy muttered as we walked into the kitchen.

I waved my hand at him, "should we turn on the news? Get a handle on what they're saying about you? My plan involves leaving this house."

Bellamy sighed, "if we have to."

"Just a minute, then I'll turn it off."

Bellamy leaned against the counter and as he did his shirt road up. I hadn't noticed it last night but on his hip there was a black tattoo. From a distance it didn't look like more than a few symbols. But I had a feeling if I looked closer it would spell out Octavia's name.

"I got it when I turned eighteen. They threw me out and I just needed something permanent to remind me of my sister," my eyes traveled up and his brown eyes were staring at mine, "I know you said you don't check me out, but I can feel you staring princess."

I turned away and clicked on the tv before I thought of a smart comment to shut him up. The news anchor was reading off some lighter topics before she started to talk about the fugitive still on the loose.

"It looks like Bellamy Blake has left Lancaster. Law enforcement officers believe he's headed west. He had some family out in California and they've already spoke with them. The hunt in Lancaster has stopped due to this new information. Still if anyone has any information on where Blake is at please call this number," she read off a long number, "he is very dangerous. I'll tell you Alan if he can avoid the police this long he might stand a chance."

The other anchor, Alan I presume, shuddered, "I can't believe our wonderful police department can't pin down one murderer. He's practically a child, how can he outsmart them?"

I swallowed my questions as I turned off the television and faced Bellamy. He was chewing his thumb nail, his face the perfect mask it had been yesterday. I put the remote between us.

"Murder?" The word was barely a whisper.

"Are you scared of me yet?"

He pushed off the counter and walked around to where I was standing. He put his hands on either side of the counter pinning me to the spot. I was cornered, if he wanted to hurt me this was his chance. My hands were shaking, but I held them together tightly. I wouldn't let him see me doubt him. I was the only one who believed he wasn't as dangerous as they all claimed.

Slowly I shook my head, his face inches away from mine. His brown eyes were full of fear and anger. It was an interesting combination, "no. I'm not afraid of you Bellamy. Because you're not a monster. You're not a killer. You're a brother trying to keep his sister safe."

"Yeah that defensive won't give me any kind of fighting chance," he stayed where he was. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. I felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

I fought against that urge. He was a criminal after all, "no. But it's the truth. Isn't our justice system built to help those telling the truth?"

He laughed, pulling away from me. The spell I had been under was broken. The laugh coming from him was real, it traveled up his stomach and shook his shoulders. When he calmed down he shook his head, "I was right. That girl with the heart of gold from third grade, she's still in there."

I bit my lip as I moved away from him and his confusing motions. I grabbed the fridge door and let the cold air calm the blush on my cheeks, "okay well I'm still going to help you. But first we eat."

Bellamy muttered something as I dug around and found what I was looking for. I noticed he didn't fight me, but he wasn't happy either. The news was a godsend. At least they thought he was going to California. My plan was south.

"You have family on the west coast?" I asked realized he didn't say anything about that.

"No," he sighed as he looked at the blank tv screen, "Miller probably fed them a line and had Jasper pretend to be that family. He's always helping me out. I hope they didn't get him in trouble."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say. Until I remembered his story from last night, "where's Octavia?"

Bellamy closed his eyes, "with the Murphy's. The took her back after... it all happened. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Or see if she was okay after the fall."

I set the food down and grabbed his hand, "she's going to be fine Bellamy. She's your sister she has to be strong."

When he opened his eyes they were filled with tears, "you came to school crying before Christmas break. You told me it was the last Christmas you'd have with a family. You held my hand and told me you never knew how lonely I must have been until now."

"I was a know it all in third grade it seems," I blushed as he squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"What I'm trying to say is even though you have all of this," he raised his hand at my house, "you still didn't care where I came from. You were my friend, you offered to play with me and listen when I talked. You cared about me, not who I lived with. You were the only person who ever saw past the words foster child."

I reached up without thinking and brushed aside a curl, "and now I'm the one looking past the word murderer."

"I never said you were smart," he mumbled as he pulled his hand away, "let's get this food going. I should've been out of here a long time ago."

We cooked in silence. Bellamy was pretty good, which surprised me. He put the noodles on the stove while I chopped the celery. I didn't plan on having such a big meal, but once we started we couldn't stop. After half an hour we were sitting around the counter with the pasta on our plates.

"Didn't you have an aunt or uncle who would take you when your mom died? Or like god parents?"

He shook his head, "my mom was an only child. She had me young, so her parents threw her out. She didn't have anyone except me. Well she had Andrew. She really did love him."

I stabbed my fork into my food, "I'm sure you've heard this your whole life, but I'm sorry you lost her."

"Coming from you it doesn't hurt as badly," he whispered before chewing his food. Then he swallowed, "you actually understand how it feels to lose a parent too. Everyone just pretends to care."

I smiled before taking a drink of water. Then I sighed, "okay so my plan only works if I know the entire story. So can you finish where you left off last night? I promise I won't change how I feel about you."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, "how do you feel about me princess? Because I remember having the biggest crush on you all through elementary school."

My cheeks were bright red as I looked at him in shock. I shook my head, "no you didn't."

He laughed, "half the school did, Griffin. You're too nice and sweet to realize the effect you have on everyone around you."

"Stop changing the subject," I waved my fork in the air, "tell me what happened. Then I tell you the plan."

He sighed and his hand balled into a fist beside his plate, "so I took her. I took her away from the Murphy's and hid her in the old treehouse Andrew and I built. It's out in the old field, three blocks away from our house. I kept her there just until Miller came with the car. I stayed with her waiting, I couldn't carry her fast and the cops were already looking for us. Just before Miller showed up, John did."

I nodded, my appetite gone, "do they know Miller was helping you?"

He shook his head, "no. John came stumbling and tried to take Octavia back. The treehouse is old and in bad shape. I only realized it after we were already up there. One of the boards was loose and fell, hitting Octavia in the back and pushing her down off the platform. It was John's fault, he threw the bottle at the beam. She wasn't moving, but I couldn't help her. John attacked me so I fought him off. Niko tried to pull me away, but I hit him a few times too."

"Bellamy no," my hands covered my mouth as he kept going.

"I could feel John's life leaving his body. I can tell you the exact moment he passed out. Miller must have called nine one one because an ambulance showed up. I ran before I heard them call for me. I left John for dead, my sister too. I'm such a coward. I don't even know what happened, if she's okay. I don't know if she hurt herself falling or if she even survived. They probably think I killed both of them."

He covered his face with his hands. I pulled on his arm but he was strong. I could only imagine how much he had to have hurt John. He thought he deserved it after all.

"Bellamy look at me," he didn't move, "please?"

He let his hands fall and his eyes fell on mine, "nothing you say will change what happened Clarke. I killed a man, with my bare hands. I hit him until he passed out. That's why they want to lock me up."

"So why'd you run? If you think you deserve jail time why not just take it like a man?"

"I don't know I was scared. I needed a moment to think, to calm down. I needed that file. Then I just kept running," he rubbed his eyes.

The silence settled between us. Both our food was cold and untouched after he finished his story. I let out a slow breath and watched him relax. I wasn't going to run, I wasn't afraid of him.

"So care to change your mind now princess?"

"No," my voice was firm, "but now I'll tell you my plan."

"I killed someone and you still want to help me?"

"You said I wasn't smart," I whispered as I slouched down in my chair. I took in a deep breath and bit the inside of my cheek, "so what are the cops actually going with for the charges you're facing?"

He cleared his throat, "officially they think I killed Niko. At least that's the report they're giving. Before I jumped into your car the news anchor didn't even mention John. Niko is fine, I saw him stand up myself. But I won't let someone hurt my baby sister. I have to get back to her," his voice was frantic, "you don't have to help me. I just saw the opportunity of jacking your car and I took it."

I bit my lip, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I could see his desperation in his eyes, I could feel the fear in his voice. If I ever had a sibling I would want them to care about me as much as Bellamy cared about his sister. He might had told me he murdered someone, but that didn't mean he deserved to go to jail. Not with everything that happened to him and his sister in this family's care.

"I'm going to help you. I told you there's no going back for me. Not now," I swallowed the fear that followed her ever since yesterday and took in a deep breath, "my dad is one of the best attorneys around. He can fix this. We just have to get to him. That's my plan."

Bellamy laughed, it was short and full of something I didn't have a word for. He looked at me, running his hand across the stubble on his chin, "and why would your dad want to help me? Also your plan is a lot shorter than I thought it would be."

I shrugged, "because he's my dad and I'll ask him."

"Where is he?" Bellamy kept looking around, searching for something that wasn't there. He seemed paranoid now that we were awake, "as you can see time is not on my side princess."

I laughed, grabbing my keys and giving him a wink, "he's in Houston. It's a twenty four hour drive. They don't know you're with me. Time might not be on your side but it is on mine."

I raised an eyebrow at my new slash old friend or now my partner in crime. It made him laugh as he followed me back out to the jeep and we both crawled inside. No one realized I was carrying the fugitive. I started down the highway, feeling the secrets stem between us. He might not have killed Niko, but he had killed someone else.

No matter what I said at the end of the day he still had blood on his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

I had changed into leggings and a maroon shirt, grabbing a few other shirts for my Jeep. I had more than enough clothing to survive twenty four hours. But I knew that once I set foot on my dad's property I wasn't coming back. This was my chance to finally break free from the chains my mother had confined me with more than ten years ago. I took in a deep breath as we sailed down the highway.

The radio was playing as we drove without a problem. No one was looking for him anymore, we had smooth sailing at this point. Bellamy still kept his sunglasses on and a hat over his newly dyed hair. I told him to relax, but that was easier said than done.

"Once we know the coast is really clear we can take turns driving," Bellamy's voice surprised me. I jumped as he spoke, his deep voice melting in the car.

I nodded, "okay. We can also stop if we both get tired. I know we're on a time sensitive mission, but no one knows you're going south instead of west. So you're in the clear until someone recognizes you. Which I really hope doesn't happen."

He sighed, "you know how much time an accomplice gets?"

"Bellamy Blake don't start with this," I held the wheel tightly as I eased into the left lane and passed the car in front of us, "I know what I'm getting myself into. I promise you my dad can get us both off on this. He's good."

"No matter how good he is he can't change the fact that I killed someone," he was torturing himself. I wasn't sure how I would deal with murdering another person either. I took in a breath, my mouth open to tell him something before he kept going, "five years, Clarke. Five years you'll get if they catch us together."

I smiled at him, "well then we don't let them catch us."

Bellamy didn't find my Bonnie and Clyde moment funny. Instead he leaned his head against the window and looked out it as I drove through the endless fields that encompassed Pennsylvania. I sighed as I felt my hand inching towards him, my elbow resting on the console between us. I wanted to feel his fingers laced through mine again. I wanted to give him support without talking. Sometimes that meant more than any words that were offered.

"You know Bellamy someone once told me who we are and what we do to survive are two very different things."

He didn't answer me, which made me wonder if he was asleep. I sighed, his hand twitching as he stayed in the same position. I knew he wasn't asleep, but I wasn't going to offer him anything else. I knew what I was doing. Five years was nothing, my dad got people off murder charges, life sentences all the time. He could help Bellamy. This was worth risking five years of my life for.

I turned the radio up as one of my favorite songs came on. I started to sing along, the words rolling off my tongue as I danced along to the my favorite blonde haired singer. I felt free as I sped towards the state line, eager to see my hometown behind me. I held the wheel between both hands as I moved my shoulders.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Bellamy muttered as I sat up straighter. We were so close to Maryland I could hardly wait. I had never even left the state to go to the beach before. This was a monumental moment.

"I've never left Lancaster before," I was more than excited now, "and we're almost to maryland. I can't wait to see the line. I can't wait to feel myself cross it and realize that my mom is still behind us. That my entire life is changing this very minute."

He laughed, "do you think she'll worry? Or like try to find you?"

I shrugged, "no. She'll probably assume I'm at Wells's or with Lexa. She'll call my cell and I'll tell her I'm fine and that will be that. She won't call the police or anything because my mom doesn't really want me around anyways."

"Who's Lexa?"

"My ex-girlfriend," I said turning down the radio, "which makes it even better. My mom has no idea I broke up with her last week. Or that Finn and I stopped seeing each other two years ago. She has no idea who is and isn't in my life anymore."

Bellamy clicked his tongue, "you're still friends with Wells? Figures you two always were the goodie two shoes."

I stuck my tongue out at him, this playful side something new, "oh right. Because we did our homework and followed the rules."

"Which means all work and no play, princess."

"I think this more than makes up for it, Blake."

He opened his mouth to say something but I squealed before he could. I jumped in my seat as the welcome to Maryland sign came into view. Bellamy was laughing at my excitement, still leaning back in his seat, "oh my gosh there is it. I'm officially not in Lancaster anymore."

"Toto we're not in Kansas anymore," he whispered as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't make fun of me," I chided him but I loved the way his fingers fit in mine, "this is a big moment for me. I've officially become a fugitive with you."

He rolled his eyes, "no you haven't. But your excitement is adorable. I'm not making fun of you, princess. I'm laughing with you."

He winked at me as I looked over at him, his sunglasses pushed up as he watched me drive. I shook my head, wondering how I was going to survive twenty four hours in this car, let alone twenty four hours alone with this man beside me.

We had been driving all day. It was close to three by the time I thought of getting gas. Which was a good thing because the jeep was almost empty. I scrunched my nose, "do you smell something?"

I thought Bellamy had fallen asleep when he didn't answer me. But he sat up and took in a deep breath, "no. But when we stop I'll pop to good and check your oil. We are driving like thousands of miles."

"Thanks darling," I pulled off the highway into the little town. Hopefully no one around here was up to date on the news, "what would I do without you?"

He laughed, "not go to jail."

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the gas station, "I'll pump you check her engine. Be gentle, she's old."

Bellamy sighed as he pushed open the door and then I jumped out. I pulled out a credit card. We were still safe, no one knew he was with me. Which meant I could use my moms card without raising suspicion. I took in a breath and slid it in the reader, pressing the green button. I put the pump in and watched as Bellamy lifted the hood.

It smoked slightly, he pulled the oil gauge out. I noticed another car pull up, Bellamy pulled the hat closer to his eyes. I would never guess he was a criminal by the way we looked. We looked like we were going on a road trip.

"Car trouble?" It was a mans voice. I jumped slightly as I looked up and saw a man about my dads age looking at the jeep.

"Just need some oil," I smiled politely at him, "then we'll be good as new."

He nodded his head, "she's a beauty."

Bellamy grumbled as he burned his hand on the engine, "shit that's still hot."

The man walked off as I looked at Bellamy, "okay so what oil do I get?"

"It's fine I'll go get it. You stay here with the jeep," he kept the hood open.

I shook my head, "you can't go in there. If they recognize you are chance at getting to my dad will be lost. I'll go and then you change it fast. Come on Bellamy, don't blow it now. We're still safe."

"I will get the oil and I won't kill anyone. No one will recognize me, they think I bleached my hair and they drew me as half of the weight I carry. It'll be fine. Stay with the jeep," he squeezed my hand. That didn't help me, this was risky.

He walked away before I could fight him. I bit my lip as the pump shut off and I finished paying. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I stood there, Bellamy still inside. The man from earlier came back out and offered me a smile.

"That your boyfriend?" He asked standing with his car.

"Oh no," I laughed, my cheeks red, "we're just friends. On our way to the beach."

He ran his hands through his hair and looked at me hard. It was like he was studying my features his eyes were holding me still. Bellamy was in line, I could see him through the door.

"He looks real familiar," he scratched his chin, "what's his name?"

"Bob," I blurted out before I could think of anything else, "well it was nice meeting you. We uh, have to change the oil."

I ignored him staring at me as I pulled out my phone. I clicked on my dad's name and took in a deep breath as the dial tone sounded. I knew I had to make this call, but that didn't mean I was thrilled about it. Showing up unannounced wouldn't be the end of the world, but my dad wouldn't be prepared to help Bellamy either.

"Hey this is Jake Griffin leave a message."

I closed my eyes as the beep sounded, "hey dad, it's me. Clarke. Uh. I'm kinda in some trouble and I need your help. We need your help. I didn't do anything terrible. I'm just making this worse. Call me when you get this please. I love you and I'll see you soon."

I clicked off the phone and then slipped the phone back in my pocket. Just as my stomach growled Bellamy came walking out with a bag of snacks in one hand and the oil in his other hand. I grabbed his arm before he walked to the front of the car. He saw the panic in my eyes, "he keeps asking questions."

"Don't answer them," he muttered as he put the bag inside the car and then I followed him around the hood. Bellamy ignored our new friend as he started to change the oil.

It was quiet, the air was tense. This guys was watching Bellamy closely. My eyes dipped down to his stomach as he reached forward and his shirt rode up. I caught a glimpse of his tattoo. So did our new friend. His eyes went wide, I had no idea what to do. The news never mentioned a tattoo, at least not the reports I heard. But if they were thorough, they mentioned it once.

"It's you," his voice shook as Bellamy finished changing the oil. The clerk inside was watching us. My heart was beating out of my chest as Bellamy avoided facing the man, "you're the one they're looking for."

"Clarke," he said my name quietly, "get in and drive."

I nodded as I climbed into the drivers side. My hands were shaking as Bellamy grabbed the phone out of the strangers hand, "if I were you I wouldn't finish that phone call."

He broke the mans phone before jumping into the passenger seat. I gunned it out of the gas station as fast as I could. I saw the man still in shock, thankfully he hadn't turned around to look at my plates.

"If they aren't in on our plan yet, they might be. He'll call the police, he'll tell them about you. Shit," he slammed his fist on the dash, "I actually thought we could catch a break and you wouldn't get time for this. I never should've agreed to this plan."

I sighed, a little on edge, "it's fine Bellamy. We'll take back roads until we have to follow the highway. I told him we were going to the beach. That's east, not south. It'll be okay. No one knows about me or Texas. We can make it there before they catch on."

"You do realize I will have to surrender at some point. Even if your dad agrees to help me, I will go to jail until trial or whatever happens," Bellamy was staring at me.

"I know," I said quietly.

The truth was I hadn't thought that far ahead. I really truly believed my dad would get him off all charges. Except he killed someone, there was blood on his hands. He was right, he couldn't walk away from this a free man. I swallowed the fear and anger that brought. It didn't matter, because after this we couldn't be anything. We weren't even friends, but the thought of Bellamy behind bars without his sister killed me.

"What will happen to Octavia?" My voice was small as I held the wheel tightly. He let out a slow breath, my foot pressing on the gas as far as I could go. Had there been cameras at that old run down gas station? I was praying there hadn't been.

Bellamy sighed, "I hope they keep her away from the Murphy's. I hope someone who will take care of her steps forward."

"I will," I whispered as I glanced over to the boy who was suddenly become very important to me. It was ironic, I had gone from no connection to one I never thought I'd fine. One that would be severed as quickly as it had been made.

Bellamy didn't say anything as I turned onto another back road. I had printed a map out months ago for this exact route. I wanted to go the back way, highways were depressing and long. Country roads were exciting and kept things new. I guess I was finally getting my wish.

I kept glancing in the rear view as we drove down the deserted road. The sun was high in the sky and yet no one else was around. What if this was a trick? What if there were cops waiting for us? My hands were shaking as I held the wheel. Bellamy destroyed the phone. They would have to take statements, try and pull videos.

I tried to calm myself down, "does the running ever get easier?"

Bellamy shrugged, his face turned towards the window, "you get used to it."

I felt for him. He had been running most of his life. Not from the police, but from the past that shattered his chances at a normal future. The boy I met in third grade wasn't this man. He had been excited about life. He hadn't been run down by choices he shouldn't have had to make. He had been turned into a parent at such a young age, responsible for a life that was taken away from him by strangers.

It really wasn't fair. But there was nothing I could do about it. That frustrated me more than anything else.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked afraid of the answer. But I wanted to know.

"I told you I'll have to turn myself in. One way or another this ends with me in jail. I can't walk away from all the charges, Clarke. Life doesn't work that way," he sighed and then took my hand in his. I felt my heart pull once again, "but if your dad is as good as you say maybe he can get me less time behind bars. She's my sister, I didn't kidnap her. They barley have parental rights to her."

I smiled slightly, "if this were another time, another place I would've loved to meet her. She sounds like my kind of girl."

He laughed, "she would love you. She's tough on the outside, but all girl on the inside. You two would get along."

I squeezed his hand gently, "I'll meet her. I won't stop until I make sure you two are back together. I promised to help you Bellamy. That means I'm going to help Octavia too."

"I didn't do anything to deserve a saving grace like you," his fingers moved over the back of my hand, sending shivers up my spine, "but I'm glad someone sent you my way."

I couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in his seat and we let the music fill in the rest. I knew it was crazy, but the butterflies weren't from fear or nerves. The butterflies filled my stomach because of the man holding my hand. Because I was foolish enough to stumble my way into having a crush on someone I knew I could never ever have.

But I'll be damned, he sent my heart into over drive. He was the connection I had been searching for. We didn't even have to hold a conversation and I felt comfortable with him. I knew it was crazy, but whenever someone tells their story they always knew from the moment they meant who was the one they'd end up with.

My heart was fighting my brain. I couldn't end up with Bellamy. Reality was against us. Still, I stole one last glance in his direction and I fell harder. I decided to throw caution to the wind, for the rest of my trip I'd let myself believe it was possible.

Then maybe I wouldn't have to pick up the pieces when reality came chasing us down for real.


	6. Chapter 6

Traffic was backed up as we tried to get through to Alabama. We hadn't been driving for too long after stopping at the gas station. We took all back roads hoping to avoid anyone else recognizing Bellamy. Or the cops recognizing my jeep. I glanced over at the passenger seat, the sun was warm shining in the window. Bellamy looked like he was asleep.

"We should stop somewhere so I can change the tags of your jeep," he muttered as I turned the radio down. The news didn't say anything about him, which might be good. Maybe the police didn't believe that man who called them. Maybe we were still in the clear.

I eased off the gas as we stopped on the ramp to cross into the next state, "that's illegal."

"So is harboring a fugitive," he muttered as he turned to face me, "stay calm."

My hands held the wheel tighter, "why? Are you finally pulling your weapon on me?"

He rolled his eyes, "there's cops at the border, that's why it's backed up. I'll pretend to be asleep, tell them we're going to see your dad. It's just a normal trip, Clarke."

I nodded as he grabbed my hand, "I know. Won't they try to see your face?"

"Not if you act normal."

I nodded again and then he closed his eyes. We were getting closer to the make shift stopping area. I saw the cop cars, their sirens blinking bright red and blue. I took in a deep breath and relaxed, leaning back against the seat. Two close calls so close together wasn't easy on my otherwise steady heart. I wasn't worried about myself, I had faith in my father. I was worried about Bellamy.

The car in front of me had been stopped for less than a minute. The one in front of them was still being searched. They had the right to search your car when you weren't hiding anyone? I knew for a fact they didn't have the fugitive in that car. Because he was here in mine. I took in a deep breath and felt the panic rise in my chest as the officers walked away from the other cars and soon they were coming towards mine.

As I inched towards the first officer knocked on my window. I reached forward and pushed the button to lower the glass, "hi. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Good afternoon ma'am," he nodded his head, his southern accent making me smile. I tried to focus on that as I sat up straighter, "we've been altered that there's a possible fugitive in the area. Where are you coming from?"

"Pennsylvania," I smiled at him, "I'm on my way to visit my dad. I haven't seen anything, officer."  
He looked over at Bellamy he's face was turned down. He was hiding pretty well in plain sight. I realized he was still holding my hand, "I take it that's a long drive dear."

I nodded, "yeah we've been driving all day. We're going to stop later tonight. My boyfriend drove the morning stretch, it's my turn now. As you can see he doesn't want to keep me company."

Bellamy squeezed my hand as the officer looked in the back of the jeep. My duffel bag was there, which backed up my story. I smiled as he tipped his hat again, "alright well you two have a nice trip. Be careful. If you see anything out of the ordinary call nine one one."

"I will. Thank you."

He kept staring at the top of Bellamy's head, but I drove away as normally as I could as he moved onto the next car. I let out a sigh of relief as Bellamy sat up, "you did good."

I rolled my eyes, "really? I was freaking out the entire time. He kept staring at you," Bellamy moved his seat up so he was sitting even with me. The police officers were all tiny specs in the rear view mirror now, "I thought we were screwed. Do you think they realize you're moving south yet?"

"No. Sometimes the police aren't as smart as they want everyone to believe. They probably have no idea where I am, that's why there aren't any news reports."

I nodded, my hands were shaking. Bellamy loosened his grip on the one he was holding and I was slightly disappointed, "tell me your favorite story about Octavia."

That got a smile out of him. I drove down the highway, not afraid of the police now that we were out of Tennessee. Bellamy looked out the window before taking in a deep breath, "when she was two she used to run around and giggle. She thought it was hilarious to tackle people. One day I was trying to do my homework and she tried to tackle me. Except she didn't, she missed me and landed in the little ditch that was in our yard at the time. The best part is she didn't even cry. She tumbled down, over her little self and jumped back up giggling."

I smiled, "she sounds like a happy child."

"She's always been a happy child. That's why when Niko told me she cries all the time it killed me. She doesn't just cry, not even when she's hurt. She's strong. She's always been strong. I need to take care of her."

This time I grabbed his hand and felt my heart pull. Every time he told me more pieces of his story I fell deeper into the whole that was Bellamy Blake, "you'll get her back. I promise you, one way or another Octavia will come home to you."

"I wish I could believe you. But miracles like that don't always happen."

I winked at him, giving him a small smile, "no, but you haven't seen me try to make them happen."

He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his brown eyes. He let out a slow breath and squeezed my fingers. I already understood in our short time together how important it was for him to have my support. Every time he held my hand or squeezed my fingers for support he was thanking me for having faith in him. I had to have faith in him, no matter what happened after we made it to my dad.

Because if I didn't, I would start to panic about was going to happen after life finally caught up to us.

Bellamy and I switched places when the sun set. He was driving down the deserted highway. After being stopped I was a little on edge. What if someone had figured it out? What if they knew I was with him and we weren't heading west but instead south?

"You're thinking too loud princess," Bellamy winced as he glanced in my direction. I was laying back on the chair, facing Bellamy. I was tired but I wasn't ready to give into it just yet.

"Sorry," I sighed, "but the border check kinda freaked me out."

He shrugged, "you seemed pretty calm to me."

I didn't reply. I closed my eyes, the radio was turned down. Bellamy kept driving, the silence was suffocating. He didn't want the music on when I wasn't driving because he didn't want to hear the news break through. He didn't seem to want any type of happiness in the car.

"Bellamy," my voice was soft. It had been twenty minutes since either one of us had said anything.

"Hm?"

I reached for his hand, "you know you're not a bad person."

He sighed, "I am, Clarke. Nothing changes what I did. I can't turn back time and undo the wrongs I committed. No matter how hard you try you can't make me feel better about this."

I squeezed his fingers, "no," I whispered sitting up as he eased off the gas. He slowed down and I realized we weren't on the highway. We were taking the backgrounds now, "but if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. I forgive you," my fingers were sprawled across his cheek, "and I think Octavia would too."

The jeep pulled to a stop as he looked at me. He was silent, his chest rising and falling quickly. I stayed sitting up, half on the console as we continued to stare at each other. My heart was pounding in my chest as the moment happened.

I knew what I wanted, but I wanted him to make the decision.

Bellamy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. Suddenly his lips pressed against mine. They were soft and hungry, my body reacting to his. We moved together, our bodies wanting more contact, but the small car didn't offer it. His rough handles were barely touching my skin, and yet I felt the fire in my blood. My cheeks were flushed, his breathing matched my own. I never felt this way kissing anyone before.

He felt like home.

I closed my eyes and I saw him. I saw Bellamy as his little third grade self. I saw the boy who I used to know somehow become the man kissing me. The man who's strong arms held me like I would shatter if he tried to hard. The man who's hands had hurt someone else and yet were so gentle against my skin.

I pulled away first, his air filling my lungs as I opened my eyes. Bellamy was staring at me, the silence stretched on.

"Sorry I uh," I put my hand on his mouth before he could finish that sentence.

"Don't ruin it," I whispered, kissing him quickly this time, "don't ruin this Bellamy."

He was smiling as I pulled back. It was a real smile one I had never seen before. It was crooked and reached his brown eyes. His whole face changed with this smile. His thumb ran along my bottom lip as we sat there staring at each other.

"I wish this could be my happy ending," he whispered as he stared into my eyes, "I wish you could be my happy ending."

I leaned my forehead against his, "maybe it can be," I whispered trying to believe my words.

Bellamy sighed and I knew what he was thinking. I fell back into my seat, feeling the moment pass, "it's not possible Clarke."

"And you ruined it," I said sighing as I pulled my hand away from him. To my surprise Bellamy grabbed my fingers off my lap before I could fold them over my stomach. I looked at him, his brown eyes soft.

I bit my lip as he smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was real, "even if I spend the rest of my life behind bars, this moment was more than worth it."

I smiled back at him, shaking my head, "I won't let you spend your life in jail. I promise you Bellamy my dad will get you a deal."

"I trust you. I do. But the law doesn't always work in a criminals favor," he sighed as he squeezed my hand, "I hope you're still on this side after we get to Texas. My side."

"Your side is the only place I wanna be," I whispered kissing his hand. I yawned just as he did and we laughed together.

Bellamy looked around, "let's get some sleep."

He started the jeep again moving towards the trees that were to our right. He parked underneath the brush, making the small space even darker. I held onto his hand as we both leaned the seats back and closed our eyes. I opened mine to find him staring at me.

I gave him half a smile, "if this was another time, another place maybe you and I would've found each other before all this happened. Maybe you could've told me about that crush you had on me all those years ago."

This time his cheeks turned pink, his smile sweet, "it wasn't that long ago. I kept tabs on you Clarke, it's not as creepy as it sounds. We didn't graduate that long ago, princess."

"Well you should've said something before now. Or just like to torture yourself, don't you?" I giggled as we both moved closer to the console that was keeping us from touching. I had never been so angry at my jeep before in my life. I wanted to feel his arms around me, the way we had fallen asleep last night.

Bellamy didn't answer my question. It was quiet and I thought he had already fallen asleep. I ran my thumb along the back of his hand, wondering just how deep I was willing to let myself go. I knew how this would end, as much as I wanted to believe my dad would fix all of this I wasn't a little girl anymore. I knew how the world worked. It never worked in the favor of someone like Bellamy.

He had already been given such a shitty hand in life. I could only hope we found a way to make it a little brighter after all of this happened.

"Halfway to Houston," he whispered. His soft voice surprised me as he let out a slow breath. I could feel his eyes on me even when I couldn't see them.

I felt his lips kiss my hand this time, "halfway to freedom."

I closed my eyes, his fingers heavy in mine. I listened to him breathing, his voice just a whisper, "more like halfway to hell."

I shook my head and pretended I didn't hear him. Because this was the first moment we truly shared together. I wanted to have one happy moment in my first road trip ever. I shivered, feeling a soft fabric come over my shoulders. Bellamy covered me with his hoodie and kissed my cheek.

Even if we were in my tiny jeep sleeping on the hard seats, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Because I was done fighting my feelings, I was falling hard for the boy next to me.

Criminal or not, the heart wants what it wants right?

This time I was the one falling. I pulled at the hand I was holding, I turned, my legs kicking out, "Wells."

It was dark in my dreams, it was dark in the car. My hands were shaking as I felt someone pull away. Then there were finger tips on my cheeks, "Clarke," it was hot in this car, my body felt like it was on fire. My hair was stuck to my forehead, "Clarke wake up."

I gasped for air as my eyes opened. Bellamy hovered above me, half in his seat half in mine. His brown eyes were full of concern as I tried to calm myself down. I hadn't dreamt about Wells in such a long time. Not since it all happened and I realized I would never find another friend like him.

"Hey, you okay?" Bellamy's voice was laced with sleep and even in my panicked state I realized how amazing it sounded that way.

I nodded slowly, "bad dream," I whispered as he pushed my hair out of my face and forced my eyes to land on his, "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to."

He ran his thumb along my bottom lip, his hands gentle as he held me. I had a hard time believing these hands, which had been nothing but gentle and sweet to me, could let the life sleep out of someone else's body. My heart hurt as I thought about him punching a man until he wasn't breathing anymore. There were bruises on his knuckles, I realized those were his battle scars.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as he sat back down in the driver's seat. I looked out the window, calming down.

It was just a stupid dream. A dream that meant nothing because Wells stopped talking to me. Still I missed Wells, he was the reason I cut ties with Finn and in a way why I knew it would never work with Lexa. I looked back to Bellamy and I knew it was only fair to share a piece of my story with him.

"When we were in high school Wells was obsessed with this group. I don't know if you'll remember them, but I do. They weren't popular pre say, but everyone knew them. One night they decided to give him a break and as they claim, initiate him into the group," I sighed as I remember his excitement. He told me it was finally happening. He had been more excited about this little moment than he had been about getting into one of the best colleges in the country.

Bellamy grabbed my hand as the silence stayed between us, "Monroe's group of thugs?"

I nodded and wiped away a tear, "I don't know why he wanted in so badly. Anyways I followed him. I was worried, I mean he was my best friend. We'd known each other forever. So the night it was supposed to happen I followed him and he ended up at the lake. They told him that every person jumps from the billboard into the water."

"That's crazy. You'll kill yourself," Bellamy leaned forward as I tried to push down my tears.

"I know. I panicked, they were letting him take his clothes off and get ready to do the stupidest thing in the world. So I called the cops. I told them people were trespassing. Before anyone could get hurt there were two cars on the scene. Wells was the only one undressed, he couldn't make it out before they caught him. He got probation, his dad is well known, you know Jaha. He worked his magic and got him less of a punishment. But he won't talk to me anymore. I turned him in and Monroe and her crew won't give him the time of day anymore."

Bellamy sighed as I wiped away what I hoped were the last of my tears. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail as we watched the sun start to rise in the distance. It felt good to tell someone what had happened between wells and me. I had been carrying around that weight for far too long.

"Monroe and her band of thieves aren't worth it, Wells should've known that. He's too smart to get roped into their games. They use and abuse and then cut you loose. They aren't real friends," his voice pulled, "they tried to recruit me. I turned them down."

I looked at him, the shadows falling over his left eye, "I know. I never understood why Wells wanted in. We weren't popular but we weren't bullied either. He was always obsessed with their group though. I don't know. But it feels good to tell someone. I miss having someone to talk to. I never told anyone about my betrayal."

"It's not a betrayal if you were keeping him safe. Which you were, he would've broken his neck," Bellamy sighed and leaned forward. He surprised me with a short but sweet kiss, "he's a fool for letting a friend like you go."

I smiled at him as my heart beat loudly inside my chest, "what happened to this won't work?"

He shrugged, "I'm going to pretend for the next twenty four hours that it can. I've had a crush on you for so long now it feels surreal to be sitting in this jeep beside you, Clarke Griffin."

I laughed slightly, my cheeks red as I looked at this man who was everything I had been looking for, "let's get driving. We can get to by dads by evening if we start now."

Bellamy and I switched places. I stopped at the trunk and grabbed a new shirt out of my duffel bag. I changed into the new shirt. I pulled my old one up over my head, blushing even more when I saw Bellamy watching me. Thankfully I had put on one of my better bras yesterday.

I sighed as I pulled my shirt on and then tossed the old one back in my duffel bag. I sprayed myself with perfume and then shut the jeep back up. Bellamy was smiling like a kid on Christmas as I got back behind the wheel.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as he handed me one of the bottles of water. I rinsed my mouth out and then took an actual drink.

He did the same, "I watched you change. Nice red bra."

He pulled at the strap as I hit his hand, "you know I'm not so sure I like this new playful Bellamy."

He shrugged, "I do. I just wish Octavia were here to enjoy this trip. It's actually not bad, if you forget for a moment I'm still wanted by the police."

This time I laughed, "should we turn on the radio? We should probably get an idea of what they're saying."

He sighed, "if we must."

I flipped to a news station just as the announcement was made, "it seems that Blake is not headed for California. Instead he is headed east towards an unknown location. Sources say he was last seen at a gas station in Tennessee. An eyewitness claims he is working with an accomplice. He is still blonde but kept the hair tucked under a baseball hat. Be careful the witness says he is still armed."

I grabbed the wheel tightly, "no more highways," I pulled onto the road.

Bellamy clenched his jaw, "I didn't even threaten him. I took his phone and broke it. People are so dramatic."

"We're halfway there Bell. We'll be fine."

"Did your dad answer when you called yesterday?" His voice was soft as he laced his fingers through mine. I smiled as I looked down at the console and saw my pale skin against his.

"No. But I called the house, I don't know his work number. Trust me he will help you. I know my dad. Where do you think I got my big heart from? Certainly not my mother," I smiled as he laughed and the news no longer mattered.

I smiled as we drove down the road, his hand holding mine tightly. It was like he wanted both of us to know that for this moment in time I was his. I knew that in another lifetime I could've been happy with Bellamy. I could only wonder if maybe he could've been as happy with me too.


	7. Chapter 7

When I was six my dad took me on my first fishing trip. I wasn't very good, but I can still remember how excited he was when I caught my first fish. That was the best summer because I was happy and my parents weren't fighting. I remember standing on the edge of the lake giggling as my mom tickled me, the fish squirming as my dad helped me pull him up onto the shore. I took in a deep breath as the memory faded as quickly as it appeared.

I missed my dad.

"You know you've met Octavia," Bellamy was facing away from me as I drove. He had been quiet like he had been caught up in his own thoughts.

He had to be scared. I was and I wasn't the one running from the police. I thought he might want his space. So I stayed caught up in my own thoughts letting him process whatever it was he was thinking about. After all he just spent twenty four hours pretending his life wasn't spiraling out of control.

"Really? I don't remember. Of course we've established how shitty my memory is since I don't remember you."

He laughed, "true, but I remember I brought her to the bookstore. God that was only last year. It's when they still let me see her. She was so excited because I promised to but her a hot chocolate while we listened to the story time."

I smiled, "a girl after my own heart. Books and hot chocolate."

Bellamy sat up and turned towards me, "before we even sat down she spilled it. It was a huge mess and Octavia was about to cry. But then this blonde haired bookseller gave her another one and said, 'don't worry accidents happen. But the books will always forgive you.' That made her smile and forget about the spilled milk. From that day forward all she wanted to do was learn to read. I swear she would've lived in that bookstore if I let her."

I smiled and shook my head, "oh my god. I can't remember that. But that sounds like me. I was always soothing the kids that came into the store. I hated seeing their parents get upset when they accidentally spilled something."

Bellamy smiled reaching for the bag of snacks, "she told me when she grew up she was going to be like the nice book girl. She tried for the longest time to get me to take her back in so she could ask you out for me."

I blushed as tears filled my eyes. It hurt to hear his memories because Octavia had been taken away from her big brother. She had been pulled away from the only parents she had ever known. Bellamy was hurting, but Octavia was probably lost without him. It wasn't fair, nothing about this situation was fair. My throat was coated with tears, I didn't know what to say. I looked over at him and he was staring back out the window.

"Bellamy I'm sorry," I whispered feeling helpless for the first time this trip, "Octavia and you, neither of you deserve this. No one should rip a family apart. Not one as close as yours."

He sighed, my hand reaching for his at the same time he reached for mine, "yeah. But somehow it brought me here, to this jeep with you. I'm trying to see the good in the bad. It's like Octavia finally got her wish. Because it seems like I ended up with that girl at the book store."

A laugh pushed past my tears. I shook my head, praying to whoever was up there that my dad could get him out of this mess, "I told you letting me help was a good idea."

He sighed, "only if your dad is as good as you say he is. If you end up in jail with me I'll never forgive myself. I'll never forgive you."

"Jail wouldn't be that bad if you were there with me," I whispered as the radio beeped with a news update.

I turned it up as Bellamy let go of my hand. I sighed, disappointed but I understood. We wanted to believe we had all this time to be together, but in reality we didn't, "this just in. Bellamy Blake, wanted for murder and kidnapping, was last seen in a white jeep crossing into Alabama. If anyone has any information pertaining to his destination or location please call your local police station. As for his accomplice, it is believed that the five foot blonde haired girl is working on her own terms, helping him get across the borders unnoticed. I wonder if she knows she is facing up to a possible five years or more in prison?"

Bellamy squirmed as I clicked off the broadcast. The jeep filled with silence as he glared out the window. So much for a our nice little moment. I sighed keeping my eyes straight ahead. We were almost there, we were so close it hurt to know they were still out looking for her.

"At least they got the color of my jeep wrong. And we're way past Alabama."

His jaw was set, his shoulders tense, "let me out at the next exit. I'm not letting you take any kind of fall for me," his hand was on the handle of the door like he was all ready to jump out when I slowed down.

"No. What's your plan? Turn yourself in and get a shitty public defender? You'll get life Bellamy. At least with my dad you have a fighting chance. You still get the chance at a future if he fights for you. You said you won't forgive yourself if I get thrown in jail," I looked at him hard, waiting until his eyes met mine, "well I won't forgive myself if you end up behind bars for the rest of yours. That's not fair to Octavia."

He shook his head, "Clarke I don't deserve a fighting chance. I killed someone. If my mom saw me, she'd be so disappointed. She didn't raise me to be like this, I'm a monster."

"No," I grabbed his hand and pulled over. I slammed on the breaks and threw it in park, "look you were doing what you had to do to defend your sister. She's your responsibility as you say. I believe you deserve a fighting chance, Bellamy. I believe you're worth fighting for, even if you don't."

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at me, "one day that big heart of yours is going to trust the wrong person."

I smiled as I eased back onto the road, noticing a cop car in the distance, "but today is not that day. You know I'm right. You want a chance to live with your sister, to see a real happy ending even if it isn't with me. That's why you're still here. That's why you're letting me fight for you."

Bellamy looked in the rearview mirror, "my happy ending is with you. It's the only way I believe in any kind of chance at freedom."

I smiled at him, noticing his panic before I realized the sirens were behind us. I hadn't even made it halfway down the road before the cop sped up to catch me. His sirens were loud and I looked at Bellamy in a panic. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw the flashing lights in my rear view mirror.

"It's okay," Bellamy nodded as he climbed into the back, "he's probably seeing if you're lost. Just stay calm."

I had no idea how to calm myself down. Bellamy was right beside me, this was an officer who was aware that he was in a different state. I took in a deep breath as he ducked down behind my seat. Thankfully my windows were tinted. I closed my eyes and held onto the steering wheel before I heard the footsteps outside my door.

I didn't have time to ask him what he was doing. I took in a deep breath as the officer knocked on my window. I rolled it down and smiled, "afternoon ma'am," he tipped his hat, "you alright out here?"

I laughed as normally as I could, "yeah. I'm just on my way to see my dad and I got turned around. I stopped to call him and make sure this was the highway I was supposed to be on. I don't like talking and driving."

I held up my phone for him. He smiled, "well if only everyone thought like you. Where's your dad?"

"Austin. I'm coming from Pasadena and I always get lost. My dad is my personal GPS system," Bellamy stayed low. The officer didn't even look in the tinted windows.

"Okay. Well I can direct you, or you can follow me if you want," he looked up at the sky, "it's still a while till you hit Austin though."

"Oh no," my voice went up an octave, "I don't want to make you go out of your way because I'm directionally challenged. I'll be fine I know the road names. But thank you for the offer," I held the wheel letting him know I was ready to leave.

His eyes swept over my car, "you said you're coming from Pasadena?"

I nodded, "yes sir."

"But your tag is from Pennsylvania," he clicked his tongue.

"Yeah I took a road trip to see my friend. And my dad moved here when I was seven and I haven't see him since my mom decided he was an asshole during the divorce. So I thought I'd surprise him. Until I got lost."

He nodded his head slowly, "and you drove down here all by yourself?"

I shrugged, "it's just driving. It's not hard. I stopped at motels along the way."

He nodded again and his radio buzzed. A code was being read as he kept staring at me. They thought Bellamy was in Alabama, he couldn't be on to us. I was doing a really good job at lying. Bellamy wasn't doing a good job at keeping still.

"Well if it's okay with you officer I'd like to get there before evening. Like I said my dad and I haven't seen each other in a while," I started my jeep back up and he stepped away.

His eyes locked on mine, "I'll follow you to the next exit, where you'll change to get to Austin. Make sure you don't get lost."

I nodded, "okay. Thank you."

He walked away as Bellamy sighed, "guess I'm stuck here."

"I had to say Austin," I grumbled as I put my turn signal on and merged out into the road. The officer stayed behind me as I watched the exit signs. He waved as he passed me, my turn signal on to take the next exit that read the sign to Austin. I drove onto the ramp slowly getting ready to turn around and get back on this road.

Bellamy didn't seemed phased by the officer, although he had just been saying out much he didn't want me to get into trouble. I looked over at him and smiled, "I think I'm getting good at lying to the police."

"Don't get used to it, you're done after this," he said sighing. Thankfully we weren't fair from my father. Now we just had to convince him that Bellamy was worth the risk.


	8. Chapter 8

We were officially in Texas. After getting stopped by the cop Bellamy told me he would drive. I didn't mind, I needed a break from holding the wheel. It felt surreal as we drove down the long roads, the big blue sky above us. I took on a deep breath and my mind kept spinning. I was getting nervous. We were so close to the end of our trip. Soon I'd have to say goodbye.

I wasn't ready.

"Hey can we pull over for a minute?" My leg was bobbing up and down as Bellamy looked over at me. I could feel the walls of the jeep starting to close in on me. I needed to stretch my legs.

I needed to clear my head, "Clarke everything okay?"

I nodded as he slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road. There was a wooded area that looked like a park to our left. Bellamy pulled the jeep into the bushes easily. He hadn't even put her in park before I threw open my door and stepped out into the air.

My lungs filled with fresh air, my legs a little wobbly from sitting for so long. But the worst part was my heart. It hurt as I stood there thinking about saying goodbye. I wasn't ready, no matter how hard I tried to be, I didn't want to lose the first person I finally found.

It scared me, how easily I became attached to this person. But everyone believes love has no time limit. They say when it's real you'll know and you won't know what you did before that person came into your life. I closed my eyes feeling cold as I imagined going back to living without Bellamy.

I knew no matter what I wouldn't go back home. There was nothing left for me in Pennsylvania. My mom never even called to see where I was. I could live here and make a life. I could wait for Bellamy and then we would be together. I wasn't going to let him go easily.

"Clarke," his deep voice was soft as he put his hand on my shoulder, "what's wrong?"

I shook my head trying to swallow my tears. There were too many of them, "I'm not ready yet."

He looked confused as he stood there facing me, "ready for what?"

"To say goodbye," I whispered as the world kept spinning around us.

No one else knew that soon both our worlds were going to implode. Soon I would be left on my own in a brand new state and Bellamy would be behind bars. We had been living in our own little bubble for so long now I thought we'd never get caught.

He sighed as I turned to face him. He looked even better than when I met him two days ago. I took in a deep breath and stood up on my tippy toes. I pressed my lips against his before he could say anything. I needed to feel his skin against mine. I needed him to know everything I was thinking.

I pulled as his shirt, his hand landed on my chest. He squeezed me through my shirt and it sent a fire straight down my spine, "Clarke," he pulled back as I pulled at his pants, "slow down."

I shook my head, "we don't have much time left."

He sighed, "I can't offer you anything else. I can't offer you anything other than this moment right here."

I smiled, "I know," I whispered as I pulled my shirt over my head. I threw it on the ground as his eyes went to my red bra once more, "I'm perfectly okay with that."

He let out a groan, "that damn red bra," he muttered as he picked me up and carried me towards the picnic table that was right beside the jeep. His lips pressed against my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gasped as he pressed his body against mine, his jeans holding us back.

I kissed him as he pulled down my leggings. My mind was racing a million miles a minute. All I wanted in this moment was to feel Bellamy's skin against mine. No matter what happened tonight or tomorrow I wanted to know for one moment we were truly together.

My hand slipped down his jeans. Bellamy tensed up as he hovered over me. He pulled his mouth away from my chest. The air was warm, we were both sweating as we waited to feel each other.

"Clarke," I undid the button of his jeans. I squirmed underneath him, begging to finally feel relief from the tension that had been building, "I don't have a condom."

I shrugged, "I'm on the pill."

I pushed his pants down and pulled myself up to kiss him once more. I stopped all his reasons why we shouldn't do this and he finally settled between my legs. If I hadn't been kissing him I would've let out the loudest moan of my life. He pushed into me and I lost track of myself. I had never felt so many things at once. I had never connected with someone on more than a physical level before. I gasped against his mouth, his own moan following mine. I closed my eyes as he moved, his mouth pulling away from mine.

"Bellamy," I whispered his name, my body too focused on the pleasure of his pushing into mine. He moved faster as I said his name once more, my legs pressing into the small of his back.

I didn't care if this was the last moment we would ever share together. Because this was everything I wanted and more. My body was on fire everywhere he touched me. His lips were hot against my chest. I gasped with every movement the pressure building in my stomach. I had never felt so wanted, so beautiful as I did in that moment.

"Clarke," his voice was ragged as he pulled back and looked at me. He grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together. He was so close, so was I, "come for me, princess. Please."

I fell apart the moment his brown eyes landed on mine. I cried out as I let go and the world fell silent as Bellamy did the same. We were both breathing heavily as he stayed on top of me a moment longer. When he pulled away, I closed my eyes and imagined a life where we could do this every day.

"We could run away," I whispered as he laid on the table top beside me. I didn't move, my shirt was still in the grass, my leggings were beside them, "we've gotten this far. We could keep going."

Bellamy sighed as he wiped a tear off my cheek. I hadn't even felt it fall, "they'll never stop looking for me, Clarke. I'll never see Octavia again, they'll keep an eye on her knowing I'll come back. That's not a life I want for me or for you."

I nodded as I took in a deep breath. Bellamy grabbed my hand, "yeah I know. I just don't want to say goodbye."

The pad of his thumb ran across the back of my hand. I had gotten used to this kind of support from him. It was hard to accept soon it would all be over, "it's not goodbye. It's see you later."

Another tear slipped down my cheek as I looked at him. My heart was breaking but I kept on a brave face. I wouldn't let him see how truly broken I felt in this moment. I wanted to be strong for him.

"Somehow we'll find our way back to each other," I whispered as he pulled me into his chest, "we belong together."

He kissed the top of my head, "together. I like the sound of that."

After our little pit stop we had half an hour until we were at my dads house. Bellamy asked to stop and get a new shirt since he would be meeting my father slash his attorney. I agreed, I hadn't showered in two days I felt gross. So I pulled into the parking lot of a target.

We fell into an easy rhythm after sleeping together. Bellamy grabbed my hand as we walked into the store. He pulled me close and kissed my cheek. It was almost like we were a normal couple. Everyone who looked our way smiled at our public displays of affection.

"What an adorable couple," a woman my moms age smiled as we passed, "so happy."

I blushed as Bellamy looped his arm around my shoulder. I never wanted moments like this to end. But we had stepped back into the real world the moment we crossed into Texas. The timer was ticking now.

Bellamy seemed like he was in a good mood as we walked around the store. It felt like something normal, compared to hiding and trying to avoid the police who were chasing him. I wanted to pretend like we were a normal couple, but it was hard when the truth was in the back of my head. I took in a deep breath as Bellamy pulled me in and kissed my cheek.

"If only this was real," he said sighing as he tickled my sides, "I might have something worth hanging onto outside of jail."

I put my hand on his mouth and shook my head. We were stopped by a display of scarves so I grabbed one and threw it around my neck. I put on a pair of sunglasses and posed as if I was in a magazine. Bellamy laughed, which was my intended goal. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen when we finally got to my dad. I wanted to keep laughing.

He kept laughing, the sound vibrating through his chest. I loved hearing him laugh, seeing the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. It was easily becoming one of my favorite sounds in the entire world. And I knew I would've get to hear it again for a long time.

I put the scarf back, "so have you thought about what you want for Octavia? I mean you want to get her back right?"

He nodded, "yeah I do. But it's not going to happen until I either serve my time or I get off by some grace of god. I wish she was here though, I wish I could leave her with you and know she was being taken care of."

I sighed, "maybe I can get my dad to do something," I bit my lip as he kept staring at me. My heart hurt for the boy I barely got to know. I wanted to keep him beside me, I wanted to make him laugh until his stomach hurt. I didn't want to watch him live behind bars.

"Clarke no matter how good you think your dad is, they aren't going to let my sister come live here. Not when the Murphy's have her," he sighed as he grabbed a pack of white V neck shirts and I blushed.

I leaned into him as he stopped at the underwear and grabbed a pack of boxers. I blushed again, his crooked smile making it hard to look away as he kissed my cheek, "I'm going to miss how cute you look when you blush."

I hit him arm, "stop acting like you're going off to war. My dad will get you out of this. I know he will."

"I have faith in you Clarke," he whispered, grabbing my hand before we made our way to the front of the store, "which means I have faith in your dad. But at some point I have to take responsibility for my actions. Even if Murphy didn't die, I ran away from the police, I assaulted him. I have to serve time for something."

I swallowed my tears. I knew he was right. No matter what happened to the murder charge, he still have other warrants out for his arrest. I sighed, pushing the tears down as far as they would go. I shook my head, refusing to cry about something that hadn't happened yet. I would hold onto him for as long as I could before he was taken away from me.

"So," I sighed as we both held our clothing, "when we get to my dad's house you have to shower. You stink."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "you don't smell too appealing yourself, princess."

I laughed as he poked my side, "at least I have changed clothes. You haven't changed since home."

Bellamy grabbed my waist as we made our way to the line, "I think we should conserve water, shower together," he whispered making my body scream. I leaned into him as the cashier watched us together. There was something off about him, he had a tattoo on his forearm and he wasn't wearing the normal red shirt.

He looked out of place, his bulky arms moving slowly as we stood there waiting to take our turn. I pulled at my hair and Bellamy let me go. He stood up straighter, his eyes on the cashier just as mine had been a few seconds ago. I heard him swallow, I could hear him thinking as he stood there.

I felt the air change around us. The other registers weren't going fast either. The customers were looking our way as the cashier whispered something. I noticed the small wire on his vest before I realized what was happening. I looked at Bellamy, my eyes wide. He shook his head, his cover was blown.

Somehow they had found us.

My heart was pounding, we had gotten so close to freedom, so close to finding my dad and getting out of this mess. I grabbed for Bellamy's hand, but I knew he wouldn't take mine.

"Clarke, run. Go," he pushed on my shoulder trying to push me out of the line so I could get away, "get out of here before the cops show up."

It was too late. They were already here. I looked up and saw both exits were swarming with police. I saw FBI written on a few vests and I couldn't believe they had sent out the important people for Bellamy. I grabbed his hand, if we were going down, we were going down together.

The cashier stood up taller, "nowhere to go now Blake. Best you just turn yourself in."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I heard him sigh. He was giving up. He was going to turn himself in, I could see it in his eyes. I shook my head, "no. Bellamy."

We had gotten so close. We had gotten too careless.

Before I could think it through I pulled Bellamy's arm. There was a door off to the side, an emergency alarm would sound, but it was our only chance. I started running towards the door, towing him behind me. The cops raised their guns just as we go close to the door. Before I could push it open one of the cops grabbed me. I screamed as his fingers wrapped around my wrist, pulling me away from Bellamy. I struggled against his hold, Bellamy was angry.

"Don't touch her."

I screamed again as Bellamy punched the officer who had me. His hands fell off me and went towards Bellamy. My heart was pounding, my eyes filled with more tears. I couldn't breath as they cornered him, another officer pulling my hands behind my back.

"Please don't do this," I looked at Bellamy, calling for him to stop attacking the cop. His eyes found mine and slowly his fist fell, "stop, Bell. Just stop."

I looked at the chaos around me wondering how I would get out of this. I couldn't run, I wouldn't leave Bellamy behind. I didn't have a chance, I didn't have a way out of this. My dad didn't know we were here, hell he probably never checked his message. I wanted to scream again, struggling against the cuffs that were being put on my wrists.

I kicked out, my foot landing in the stomach of the female officer facing me. She doubled over as the other officer let go of me. He swore, pulling out his baton. My eyes went wide as he looked at his sergeant who shook his head. I went towards Bellamy, who was pinned on the ground. But I didn't have a chance to get to him.

I felt the shock rolled through my body before I understood what was happening. My heart stopped as the shiver ran down my back. It wasn't pleasant, it was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I screamed as Bellamy's head whipped around to see them tazer me. A tear fell down my cheek as I felt the shocks again, my body unable to handle more pain.

I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. I passed out before Bellamy or anyone else could catch me.


	9. Chapter 9

My head hurt, no it was pounding as I woke up on the floor. I was disoriented for a moment, my body ached as I moved off the concrete. I let out a slow breath, shivering as the light hit my eyes. It was cold and after a moment I realized I was in jail. My heart sped up, we had been caught. Which meant I had no idea where Bellamy was. I stood up, pushing through the pain as I grabbed the bars of the cell.

The hallway was dark, I felt like I was caught up in a bad dream. Or worse a bad movie where there was no one left to save me. There was no one around, it was eerie down here in this cold jail cell all alone. I shivered again, afraid I'd never find a way to get to my dad. What if Bellamy was already gone? All these terrible thoughts came crashing down around me at once. I needed to find him. I needed to know he was okay.

"Hello?" I called out as an officer passed, "where's Bellamy? Bellamy blake?"

He laughed, "that stupid son of a bitch? He's in his own cell. Now that you're awake do you want your phone call?"

I sighed, "yes."

Before he opened the cell doors I heard my father. His voice was loud as his shoes clicked on the tiles, "why the hell isn't she awake? What did you do to her? Do I have to slap you with a lawsuit? Did you even think to take her to the hospital if she was hurt?"

"Calm down Mr. Griffin. Your daughter fought the officer holding her last night. He had to use force to get her away from the Blake kid."

"Were either of them armed? I didn't think so," he sighed as they came around the corner. Even if I was in jail I still smiled when I saw my father, "Clarke."

If I wasn't in a cell I would've hugged him. It had been so long since we saw each other. He looked older and I wasn't the little girl he remembered either. I could see that line of thought going through his head as he looked me standing there in the jail cell. There were so many questions flashing behind his eyes it was hard to remember he was here to save me.

I kept smiling at my dad, "daddy. I knew you'd come."

He sighed, "what have you gotten yourself into kid?"

"Don't worry about me. Go help Bellamy," I said shivering in the cold.

"I need a moment with my client. Take her to room 9," he looked at me, "I'll go see what they're saying about him okay? Just sit tight."

I nodded as the officer cuffed my hands and led me out of the cell.

The interrogation room was freezing. Or maybe I just couldn't get warm because of the situation at hand. I sat down at the table as the officer cuffed me to the table. I sighed, I wasn't going to harm anyone. There was nothing to do now but wait. The officer left and then I was alone. I shivered, everything hitting me all at once. I was in jail. I had been arrested and now I was going to face the consequences of helping Bellamy.

The consequences of falling in love with a criminal.

Fear hit me all at once. What if my dad couldn't get me out of this? What if I did have to serve time because I chose to help Bellamy? I swallowed the doubts, I knew my dad was good. I heard my mom complain about his arrogance once he won the big cases he took on before they divorced.

I let out a slow breath, it was worth it. I knew it was worth it if Bellamy got a fair shot at a trial I knew it would be more than worth it.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I always had to be different, to be difficult. Falling in love with a criminal was the stupidest decision I could've made. Still I knew I wouldn't trade him for the world, my heart hurt as I sat there wondering if he was hurt. They tackled him when he tried to go after me. They probably hit him a few times after he attacked the officer. I closed my eyes fighting off tears. I needed air, but I was stuck here in this box of a room.

I jumped as the door opened and my dad stepped in, "the cuffs aren't necessary," he glared at the officer, "uncuff her and then give me a minute with my client."

The cop unlocked my cuffs and my wrists groaned with relief at their newfound freedom. I rubbed the red marks off my wrists, sighing as the officer left us alone, "dad."

"Don't talk Clarke," he sighed, pinching his nose between his fingers, "what am I going to do with you huh? You couldn't just call me for help? You couldn't just come and visit like a normal child?"

I sighed, "I did call you, but you never answer. I knew you would help me. But I need you to help Bellamy. Don't focus on me."

"Oh don't worry your an open and shut case. There was no reason to assault you. There was no reason to restrain you, you weren't armed or a threat to them," he sat down, "but Bellamy," he sighed and shook his head, "tell me what does this Blake kid have on you? Why do you want to help a murderer?"

"He's not a murderer, dad. He might not be innocent, but he's not completely guilty either. Please just go talk to him, hear his side of the story."

The door opened again and a well dressed lawyer walked in, "so I see your daughter's gotten herself into some trouble here Jake."

My dad didn't stay polite. He got angry really fast. Whether it was the circles under my eyes or the fact that I winced every time I took in a breath, I wasn't sure. I was surprised he even noticed my discomfort as we sat there. But he was the father I remembered, always defending me no matter what the situation was. I had missed my dad more than I realized.

"I'm sorry but you will release my daughter before I slap you with more than assault charge. She has been bruised and tazered for no reason. She's not a criminal," my dad was using his legal voice. It always scared me.

My hands were sore from the handcuffs. My stomach hurt from their assault. But my pride was what hurt the worst because I didn't know where Bellamy was. I didn't know what was happening to him. He needed more help than I did. I looked at my dad as the lawyer kept watching me.

"She's not dangerous. She was bringing Blake to me. I'm his attorney. So let her go or I will slam this department with every single lawsuit I can find."

The lawyer looked surprised, "I guess I need a moment with the police for their statements," he stood up and looked at me, "you're free to go Ms. Griffin."

I smiled as the door opened and closed as he left us alone once again. It felt like a dream, it had all happened so fast. I looked at my dad and I felt like a little girl once more. He had saved me from more than myself this time. I took in a deep breath and prayed he could do the same for Bellamy. I stood up and hugged my dad, "hey daddy. I missed you."

He laughed the attorney side of him all gone now that he knew I wasn't in trouble, "hell of a way to get here Clarke. But I sure am glad to see you kiddo."

"Where's Bellamy? I need to see him," the panic rose in my chest. What if they already locked him up? What if I didn't get to see him ever again?

"He's fine calm down Clarke. He's in the other room. I need to talk with the officers. He's got some hard charges against him. Why did you help him honey? How did you get tangled up in this mess?"

I shook my head, thinking about the kiss we shared yesterday, "it doesn't matter. I just, please help him dad. He needs you, you're the best."

"I'll talk to him, hear his side of things. I'll try for you," his blue eyes matched mine and I knew he would do whatever he could to help my friend. He kissed my forehead, "you go wait in the lobby I'll see what I can do."

I sighed and did as I was told. My stomach was sore as I fell down into the chair. My mind was racing, I couldn't just sit there and wait for someone to come out and tell me what had happened. I was awake now, I was more than aware of what was going on around me. I needed a distraction.

After a moment I realized what I needed more was to find out what happened to Octavia. I made her brother a promise and I intended to keep it.

On my way to the phone I heard him. He was banging loudly on the cell door, which meant my father didn't put him in his interrogation room yet. Maybe he was talking to the cops first and then getting Bellamy's side of things. Or maybe they had already gone over everything they could. Either way I knew I couldn't walk past the hallway without seeing him. I sighed as I took a detour and walked down the hallway before anyone saw me. I needed to see him. After what happened I needed him to know I was okay.

I stopped short of the cell. Bellamy looked different, he looked defeated. His head hung down as he muttered to himself. His hands were shaking and I could see the tension rolling off his jaw. His shirt was ripped, his skin was covered in dirt. I saw a cut on his shoulder, his wrists red and raw just like mine.

He looked disheveled, his curly hair sticking up in every direction. He lifted his head slowly as I made my presence known. There were circles under his eyes and I knew he hadn't slept last night. There was a fresh bruise on the side of his face, a cut on his lip. He stood up when he saw me, relief flushed through him.

"You're okay," he grabbed the bars that separated us, "oh thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you, Clarke."

I smiled, "I'm fine. Worry about you. My dads here. He's going to get you out."

He shook his head, "I told him I wanted you out. I'd take whatever they threw at me as long as you're okay. They tazered you. They hit you. It wasn't right, what they did. You didn't deserve it. You didn't do anything wrong."

I shrugged, "apparently they're afraid of a tiny little girl," he laughed as I pushed my hair over my shoulder, "who would've thought I could be scary?"

"I did," he sighed, "I'm glad you're okay princess. But this is where we say goodbye."

My eyes went wide, "no. You don't get to do that. You don't get to decide that we're done because we got caught. My dad is still on this. We will get through it. I'll wait for you."

There were tears in my eyes. I would wait ten years, I would wait the rest of my life to have Bellamy back beside me. Because there was no one else I wanted to be with. He was it for me. I knew it the moment he stepped back into my life. I didn't have to look for another soul, because he had the other half of mine.

Bellamy let out a slow breath, "I don't want you to wait for me Clarke. Not when there's so much life left for you to live."

Tears were in my eyes as he stood in the cell. I shook my head, "you don't mean that, right? Because I'll wait for you. It doesn't matter how long. There's no one else I want to be with, Bell. You're it for me."

I could see him fighting his own tears, "Clarke. Don't make this harder than it had to be. I accepted my fate before I even jumped in your jeep. Going to jail feeling the way I feel about you, it's not fair to either of us."

I shook my head and kissed him through the bars. Before the guard could yell at us I pulled away, "life isn't fair, Blake. I'll be here when you get out. That's a promise."

A tear fell down his cheek as the guard came over to us, "you have to go now. You can't be back here."

I nodded, "bye Bellamy. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye princess," he whispered as I turned to leave, "take care of her for me."

I smiled as I stepped back out into the lobby. I hadn't told him my plan, hell I wasn't even sure how I would pull it off. But I knew I would do whatever it took to keep this promise. Bellamy knew. He knew I would do whatever I had to do to hold onto what we had. That included looking after his most prized possession. His little sister.

My dad was sitting there waiting for me, "Jesus Clarke where were you? I thought I was going to have to bail you out again."

I blushed, "sorry I uh. I went to see him."

"Well you'll get to see him tomorrow at the arraignment. He's taken a plea deal. One that includes getting you off the hook for anything. You're lucky he cares about you," my dad hugged me tightly. It was our first moment back together since I had gotten out of a cell, "I could've been fighting for your life too."

I closed my eyes as I hugged my dad, "fight for Bellamy as hard as you'd fight for me, dad. He's important to me."

My dad sighed as we stood there, the relief of being out and off the hook for everything washed over me. But the fear of losing Bellamy, it was still there embedded in my soul. It didn't seem fair to me that life would offer me such a sweet moment and then tear it away as quickly as it had appeared. I knew my dad could work his magic, but then again Bellamy wasn't innocent.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the man who somehow brought me back to life. After all three days together was not enough for me. I wanted him here beside me, I wanted to show him all the things he deserved. I wanted him to have the life he never got to have back home in Pennsylvania.

I wasn't lying when I told him I would wait. It didn't matter how long he got, I would be here waiting with open arms when he came walking back out into the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy's trial was short and bittersweet. Because he took a plea deal it was just a formal sentencing. He wore a suit my dad brought him. He avoided my eyes when he came into the courtroom. His hands were cuffed together in front of him as if he was a monster who would snap at the wrong moment. I hated seeing him this way, he wasn't dangerous. If he hadn't taken this deal, I wouldn't be sitting there free.

I sat behind my boys. I wasn't giving him up. I wanted him to know that. My dad had a solid argument to get Bellamy's sentence down to as little time spent away from me as possible. He showed the judge proof that Murphy was alive and that Niko had never been harmed. It was amazing watching my dad work, he could turn all the evidence around in his favor.

His charges weren't as step as murder once the files were shown. I felt better as I sat there watching my dad pat Bellamy's shoulder when he dropped his head in relief. I had to fight the urge to reach out and do the same. Bellamy was thinking about Octavia. He knew she was in trouble if John was still at home.

"Bellamy Blake I sentence you to 2 years in a minimum security facility. You still need to take responsibility for running from the police and the charges Ms. Griffin would've been served."

My mouth fell open. He was taking my time? I didn't ask him to do that. Tears sprang into my eyes as I leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder. I didn't think about it, I just needed to touch him. He smiled, I could see it from the side. He closed his eyes against my touch. I left my hand there for a few seconds before I sat back in the pew.

The judge told him he could serve his time here in Texas. They weren't shipping him back to Pennsylvania, which meant I didn't have to worry about him being so far away from me. Because I knew I wasn't going back there. My dad already made up a room for me. There was nothing left for me back there where my mother was. She didn't even care that I was gone. She said my stuff was on it's way.

When it was all over he stood and turned to look at me. Before they could take him away I leaned forward and kissed him softly, "wait for me," a tear slid down my cheek, "please."

He smiled as he laid his forehead against mine, "I will princess," his brown eyes sparkled as he pulled back, "have that drink for me."

They took him away before we could actually enjoy our moment together. Bellamy's eyes never left mine as they pulled him out of the room. His hands were still cuffed like he was a monster, but he was facing me. I let out a slow breath shaking my head. That was it. Two days we had together and now we had to wait two years to be together.

My dad wrapped me in a hug as I fell apart. He promised me two years was nothing. I knew was right. But standing there it felt like a lifetime sentence.

I wiped away my tears and we made our way to the car, "at least I'll have something to occupy my time."

"You're sure you want to take guardianship of a six year old? Last I heard you weren't a big fan of kids."

I laughed, "I'm sure. Her plan should be here soon."

My dad squeezed my shoulder, "Then let's go get our girl."

—-

It wasn't hard to adjust to life in Texas. Or life with Octavia for that matter. She was a sweet little girl, shy at first. It took her a few days to warm up to me. But once she did we got along just fine. I took her shopping for school clothes, we spent a lot of time together. I even took her to one of the bookstores and she warmed right up. She seemed to be just like her brother once she got past the shyness. Even my dad fell in love with her little giggle.

It hurt my heart that Bellamy wasn't there to see her in her new life. After he took the plea deal they had to work out where he was being sentenced. The judge went back on his decision when Pennsylvania got involved. My dad fought to have him stay here. We couldn't visit him until it was worked out. I missed him, but I knew we had gotten lucky. Two years was nothing compared to what he had been facing.

I was glad we had time together. Octavia told me about her brother. She loved hearing my stories of back home. She was an adorable little girl. She giggled at the movies I showed her, she wanted me to read her a bedtime story before I put her to sleep. She was different from her brother in certain ways. She wore her heart on her sleeve, where Bellamy kept his guarded. She laughed and cried openly.

She made me promise that I'd never send her back there.

I asked her about her time with the Murphy's. She said it wasn't all bad, of course she was a child. She was still looking at the world through rose colored glasses. I promised her she was stuck with me until Bellamy got out. She seemed okay with that.

Every night after I spent the day with his little sister I wanted to call Bellamy. I wanted to talk to him and tell him that Octavia was okay. I wanted to tell him the things that made her laugh, to explain how her eyes lit up when we watched a movie together. I wanted him to know that nothing that happened that night had affected her. He didn't even know she was here with me, which meant he was probably worried about her. I imagined his dark eyes as he sat in his cell wondering where she ended up. I wanted him to know she was okay.

My dad promised me he would tell Bellamy she was here. He told me I wasn't allowed to go along to the meetings. He didn't give me a reason but I was angry with him for a while. I needed to see him, after everything that happened when we got caught I wanted him to know my promise still held.

He was my happy ending. I was going to wait for him no matter how long it took.

I was sitting on the couch with Octavia. It was dark, the sun had set a while ago. We had been watching a movie. I ran my fingers through her hair. Somewhere in the middle of the movie she crawled on my lap and fell asleep. I was glad she was so comfortable with me.

I never thought I'd be good with kids. But then again I never thought I'd leave that little town or find someone who made my heart skip a beat. I never thought I'd fall in love with a man who was in jail, but life has a funny sense of humor sometimes I suppose.

Because the moment he jumped into my jeep I knew I was gone. He was it for me.

"I have to admit that kid loves you," my dad loosened his tie as he sat down beside me on the couch. My dad smiled at the scene, "he was willing to take life in prison if it meant you walked. He told me so."

I sighed, "and I told you not to let him take that kind of plea."

"Clarke you had to know he was going to spend some time in jail. He ran from the police, he thought he killed a man. He wasn't going to walk away from this no matter how good I am."

I nodded, "I know. I just miss him. Octavia misses him," I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair, "I wish I could visit him."

"Soon," my dad sighed, "you're good with her. I always wanted you to have a little sister. Your mother didn't want more children. She said it would interfere with her career."

I laughed, "she acted like I didn't even live in that house. She was always so focused on getting to the top of the hospital. But she wouldn't even let me see you. I hated it there."

"Why don't you put Octavia to bed and I'll make us some dinner?" My dad flashed me the smile that matched my own, "I'm starving."

I had fed Octavia earlier. I picked her up and carried her to her very own room. I smiled as I looked around it. She cried when I told her she didn't have to share it with anyone. She helped me decorate it, then begged me to paint the castle on the wall. That was her favorite thing.

She was a girl in all the sense of the word, but she had some tomboy in her. She loved the castle and stars I painted, but she loved pretending she was slaying a dragon with the swords we got at the fair I took her to. She had a wild imagination, I loved watching her play. She reminded me that there was still hope for the world. There were still little kids dreaming about a life where they could have a happy ending.

I wanted Octavia to have the happiest of endings.

I smiled as I laid her down on the purple comforter. I pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed her cheek. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to be okay without Bellamy. Just until he came back. I wanted her to like me. I knew how she felt was important to her brother. I wanted Bellamy to know that no matter what had happened I was taking care of his most precious possession as best I could.

I started to stand up, but her little fingers grabbed my wrist, "Clarke. Don't go."

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," I whispered sitting back down on the bed. She sighed as she turned to face me, "what's wrong?"

There were tears in her eyes. She didn't cry, at least not since she was here. She was brave, she knew how to handle herself. But I could tell there was something bothering her. She sighed and looked up at me.

"I had a bad dream," her voice was small, her front tooth missing. She looked so young, too young to be going through everything she was being put through.

I pushed her hair away from her face, "when I have bad dreams I make myself go back to sleep. I go into the dream and I slay the dragon. Because then they don't have the power to hurt you anymore."

Her smile was small, "Bellamy told me that once."

"Well Bellamy, he's a smart big brother," I tapped her nose. She still looked sad, "you miss him don't you?"

She nodded, "yeah. But he always told me he would come back, no matter what."

I nodded, "and he's going to keep that promise. It might just take him a little while to come back this time. He got in trouble."

"I know. He hurt John. Because John wanted to hurt me," she sighed, "I'm glad you took me away from them. They were mean."

I hugged her tightly, "I'm glad Bellamy found me."

She nodded, "me too."

"Okay go back to sleep. Tomorrow we have a big day, your first day of school," I kissed her cheek.

She surprised me, kissing my cheek back. Then she rubbed our noses together and giggled as I tickled her sides, "I love you Clarke."

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe how amazing this little girl was. A tear slipped down my cheek as I smiled down at her, "I love you too O. I know Bellamy does too."

She closed her eyes and I waited until I knew she had fallen back asleep to leave. I snuck out quietly and then closed her door behind me. I let out a slow breath and wondered just how I was going to get through time away from Bellamy with this little girl.

I knew I didn't have to watch her, but I would do it for him. I would take care of his sister and wait for him to come back to me. That's what love was, sacrificing your life for the greater good of the person you loved. He would've done the same for me, that's the kind of person he is.

I closed my eyes as I sat back down on the couch. I couldn't wait to see him again. I couldn't wait until he was free and I was back in his arms. Until then I had the laughter of his little sister to pull me through each day. It was a laugh that matched her brothers. A life that kept me going.

Right now I was taking it one day at a time. That's all I could do until Bellamy found his way back to me.


	11. Epilogue

**Bellamy's POV**

One year is a long time when you're surrounded by four walls. Four gray walls that are cold and empty. It was hard being in jail and away from Octavia. But it was easier knowing that Clarke was the one looking out for her. She seemed happy whenever they came to visit. They came almost every weekend as much as I hated my little sister here in this prison I was thrilled to see her happy.

They took to each other fast. Clarke loved that little girl like her own sister. It made me smile the way Octavia crawled onto her lap when they came to see me. Her long brown hair was braided and out of her face. The bruises she had were long healed and faded. She looked healthy. That's all I wanted for her.

I loved seeing my girls, but I hated watching them leave. We were given one hug before and after our visitation. Kissing Clarke goodbye was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Because I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Without her I never would've found the hope of getting out of this place. She was literally my saving grace.

Her father got a better plea bargain than I ever thought was possible. Murphy wasn't dead, but the assault charges weren't being dropped. Plus I had resisted arrest. I was lucky they were so forgiving with my self defense story and they only gave me a two year sentence. I was getting out early on good behavior.

The buzzer sounded as I stepped out into the sun. When my foot hit the pavement I knew it was real, the gates and chained fence was officially behind me. Clarke stood there leaning against her blue jeep. Her blonde hair was longer, her blue eyes seemed brighter. She smiled as she saw me, letting me take in my new freedom.

After a moment she ran to me. She jumped into my arms, the little bag I had with me fell to the pavement. I took in a breath, breathing in her scent. She smelled like wild flowers and honey. She pressed her soft lips against mine, kissing me the way I had dreamt about for the last year. She tasted like heaven. This girl was my home and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Hey there stranger," she whispered as she pulled away and giggled.

I kissed her again, holding her tightly against me. I knew I'd never let her go, "I can't believe you came to pick me up."

She laughed as I set her feet back on the ground, "I would be a terrible girlfriend I didn't pick you up from jail. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to be on the other side of the fence with me."

We walked towards the jeep, her hands pulling on my hoodie. She turned to face me, her back pressed against the be car as he pressed her lips towards mine again. I pushed my body against her, my heart beating faster than I ever had before. My hands grabbed her hips, the man in me didn't want to stop. A year was a long time without a woman to keep you company.

Clarke groaned against my lips, "as much as I want you to keep going," her voice was filled with air, "we should probably do it somewhere with a door. Not in the middle of the road."

I laughed as I pulled back and her hands grabbed my face, "I've missed you Clarke."

She smiled, "yeah. I missed you too Blake."

She climbed into the drivers side as I ran around to the passenger side and opened the door. The Texas sky was huge, I had never noticed how big it was when we were in the yard. I took in a breath and grabbed her hand off the console, smiling as she kissed the back of my skin.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered as she sped down the road. I didn't want a surprise I wanted to go back to her place and tell her how I really felt. I wanted her to know how much I missed her, how real this was for me.

But I had a feeling her surprise involved other people, "what is it?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not telling you. But you're gonna love it."

She turned down another back road. I kept staring at her, her skin looked darker. She looked like she had been kissed by the sun, her hair was lighter too. Texas had done her good, she seemed happy. Happier than the girl who helped me find my way here.

Her mom never tried to bring her home. She sent Clarke all the things she wanted in a u-haul and that was it. She said she was happier on her own without Clarke there to annoy her. Clarke's dad was thrilled to have his daughter under his roof until she started school. She had deferred school the last year, she told me she wanted to spend time with the parent would actually wanted to know her. She was getting used to Texas and her father, school would've been an added weight I knew she wasn't ready for.

Plus she was helping a lot more with Octavia, getting her into a school and being a mother she didn't have to be to my little sister. I could never repay her for that. She had no idea how grateful I was to find her.

She had been accepted to all three colleges down here. Texas A & M, university of Houston, and Texas university. She had her pick of schools. She still hasn't told me which one she was going to. She hadn't decided the last time we talked.

It didn't matter what she chose, I was going with her. We'd get an apartment and Octavia would come along. We would be a little family. The one I never thought I would ever have.

She pulled on to her street and it was filled with cars, "having a party?"

She shrugged, "something like that."

She was up to something, I could tell. She wasn't the best liar, but I let it go. She threw the car into park and then turned to look at me. She pulled me close once more, kissing me harder than she had kissed me at the gates. I was dizzy by the time we pulled apart.

"I wanted to bring you home and lock us in my room too," she whispered, her lips red from our kiss. My heart was racing, "but there's someone else who wants to welcome you home. Which means both our needs have to wait."

She threw open her door as I sat there confused and surprised by her words. She let out a slow breath as I stumbled out of the car and she grabbed my hand. We walked through her dads house, which was more homely than her mothers, and out towards the back.

There were a million people here. I saw Miller, which surprised me. They were all talking among themselves as kids ran around screaming. Clarke put her hand on my shoulder, "wait here."

I didn't want to separate from her. I had just gotten her back and now she wanted to go off and find someone else. I sighed and I did as I was told. I took in a deep breath as she walked towards the treehouse, "Octavia. I have your present."

I watched as my little sister climbed down and jumped into Clarke's arms. She rubbed their noses together making her giggle. They were both so happy I could barely take it. Clarke set her down and held her hand as she walked towards me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Octavia looked up and saw me.

My little sister let out the loudest scream I had ever heard, "Bellamy!"

She ran towards my arms as I knelt down to her level. I caught her, somehow staying upright even with the force she hit me with. I hugged her tightly, my nose hitting her shoulder and she held me back. She was taller, she was healthy. Her face was glowing with life I had never seen in all the foster homes we lived in. She was truly happy here with Jake and Clarke and I couldn't believe how much love she had.

"Hey little sis," I whispered pulling away, the tears choking me, "I missed you."

She was crying. There were tears on her cheek as she looked at me, "you're home for good now right?"

I nodded, "yeah," I squeezed her hand as I hugged her again, "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Clarke was smiling as she watched us together. I noticed her wipe a tear off her cheek as she smiled at our reunion. I shook my head, her smile even more beautiful as our eyes met.

"Clarke!" Octavia turned and grabbed her hand pulling her towards me, "this is the best present ever."

"Yeah," she agreed as she leaned into my side. I kissed her cheek, "it really is. Happy birthday O."

It was strange to see the two of them together outside of the jail. I never thought it was possible to be as happy as I was in that moment. I had my favorite girls together and there weren't four walls waiting for me to come back to. I didn't have to sit and miss them, wonder what they were doing without me. I didn't have to go back to my cell and count down the days I had left in there.

I was finally free in all sense of the word. I had my baby sister, safe and sound with me. I had a woman who looked at me like I was more of a man than I could ever be. I didn't deserve her, but that didn't mean I would ever let her go.

Jake came walking out the house and smiled at me. He nodded at his daughter as she leaned into my side. I wrapped an arm around her waist, "glad to have you home son."

I smiled as he tapped my shoulder and looked at Clarke and then Octavia, "it's really good to be home, sir. Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me. My daughter loves you. She fought harder than anyone else on your case," Clarke blushed as she glared at her father. I held her closer, "I don't know what you did, but I'm so glad you brought her home to me."

I smiled as I kissed her cheek once more. Octavia stood there watching is, Clarke turning and catching my lips before I pulled away. My little sister let go of my hand as I held Clarke in my arms. This was everything and more than I expected for a homecoming.

"It's true," Clarke whispered as we stood there in our own little world. Everyone else was talking among themselves, "I do love you Bellamy Blake."

"Well that's good. Because I love you too Clarke Griffin."

She giggled as Octavia ran off with more of her friends. I hugged her, the year apart affecting us more than we thought it would. I wanted her to decide this was enough interaction and lock us in her room now. But I knew that there were other people here who hadn't seen me since everything had happened. I knew that I had to at least pretend like the first thing I wanted to do with my freedom wasn't my girlfriend.

Sometimes being a man really sucked. Because my head understood this, but my body was fighting me. I wanted to drag her into the house and stay under the covers until this time tomorrow. I sighed, Clarke giggled as she leaned into me, "don't worry. I have a few other surprises of my own for later."

My eyes went wide. I could only imagine what she meant by surprises. Clarke was full of surprises when it came to us. I laced my fingers through hers as we walked towards the food table trying to take my mind off all the dirty things that kept crossing it.

"Hey man," Miller grabbed my shoulder. I shook his hand, "glad to see you're out and in good hands now."

I smiled, "thanks for helping me even when you didn't have to," I cleared my throat, "how did you get here?"

"Clarke sent me a ticket. She put this all together. She wanted you to know you weren't forgotten while you were away."

Her blue eyes were bright as she shook her head. She kept filling her plate, "yeah I got lucky. I don't know how, but I did."

"Yeah man. Don't let this one go."

I didn't have to tell him I never intended to let her out of my sight. Because she was the only one for me. She had seen me at my absolute worst and there was never anything I could do to repay her.

The party went on for a while. Jake built a fire, we all gathered around as the sky got darker. The stars were brighter than I had ever seen down here in Texas. It was beautiful, I couldn't stop staring.

Clarke leaned against my chest. I held her from behind as we watched the fire. I kissed her shoulder, her body shivering. I knew it wasn't from the chilly air. I pushed her hair over her shoulder and smiled as I pressed another kiss against her neck.

Octavia had fallen asleep an hour ago. Jake was getting ready to take her into the house when I stopped him. He understood and let me take her out of his arms. My sister, my responsibility. I wasn't about to forget that now that I was free. I carried her to her room, looking at the space she had. She was so loved here in this home with strangers who didn't have to love her. She had a castle painted on the wall of her room, she had so many toys it made me jealous. She was truly blessed to have found Clarke and Jake.

After I wandered back out to the yard Clarke pulled me down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed quiet. The fire was bright and warm, both our thoughts entertaining us. I took in a breath as she laced her fingers through mine.

"One year is nothing compared to how much time we have left together," I whispered as I held her tighter against my chest. The quiet was starting to wear on me. The party was winding down and everyone was finding their way home.

Jake was cleaning up but refused to let me help. He said he wanted me to occupy his daughter who had been more than restless the entire time I was gone. I took in a deep breath as Clarke stayed quiet.

"Clarke," I called for her attention, "a penny for your thoughts. You aren't rethinking this are you?"

She laughed as she turned half her face covered by the shadow of the fire, "never," she whispered, kissing me gently. She laid her head on my chest, my chin tickled by the top of her head. She took in a deep breath, I felt it as she inhaled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.

"Us," her voice was small. Her dad was inside. It was just the two of us. I had been yearning for that since we had gotten to the party. Now that we were alone I wasn't ready to talk about the big things just yet.

"What about us?" I wasn't sure where this was going. She kept staring ahead of her, she didn't look at me.

"When you were gone it scared me, how much I missed you. I've never felt this way about anyone. But all I wanted was you. Now that I have you, I'm afraid it'll change. What if it was only because I couldn't have you?"

She picked her head up and looked at me. I kissed her slowly, my arms staying around her. After a moment her hands found my cheeks and she held turned so that she could kiss me better. My mouth moved easily with hers, my hands begging to wander the rest of her body. I took her in like she was the air that filled my lungs. I held her like she was a piece of glass I would break if I pressed to hard.

I pulled away from her, the fireworks disappearing as her lips fell off of mine, "how did that feel?"

"Amazing," she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"I know in this moment you are everything I never knew I wanted. Nothing can change that Clarke. It's you and me. We're in this together. I promise."

She nodded, kissing me once more before leaning against my chest again. I knew I needed to give her time to adjust to us. She wasn't used to feeling like this. I would show her that we were good together. I would be the one who finally woke her up and kept his promises.

One year was a long time apart. It was enough to make even the loyalist of people doubt their feelings. But I knew what we had was real.

As we sat there I saw a shooting star. I made a wish, to always find the happiest moments like this one. I knew that if I had Clarke by my side I'd never need another wish. Because she was it for me. I was done lying to myself and the people around me. We were good together.

We were in this for the long run, together.

It was ironic really. I had been running from my past only to find my future. She had blue eyed and blonde hair. She was perfect and somehow she was all mine. There was nothing else I needed to wish for. Everything I would ever need I was right here in my arms.

I guess I had done something right. Since a monster like me had found a happy ending. I never thought I deserved the princess, but then again I had always been hard on myself. Clarke saw through my demons and found me on the other side.

I could never repay her, never love her enough for a million lifetimes over. But that didn't mean I wouldn't try. I'd spend the rest of my life showing her all the ways I love her.


End file.
